Un papa pour Carlie, Un époux pour Bella
by xX-O-Dreey-Xx
Summary: Une Bella jeune mère célibataire détruite par son premier amour et sa famille. Elle va devoir vivre parmis les amis de son frère mais... le passé n'est jamais loin. Ressortira-t-elle indemne ? Arrivera-t-elle à trouver l'amour malgré elle ?
1. Chapter 1

Me voici avec une nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je posterais une suite chaque mercredi. Bonne lecture ^^

_Une fois, ma première fois... Une erreur, rien qu'une ... Une annonce, une rupture, une douleur, une responsabilité... Ma vie... Carlie !_

_**Chapitre 1 **_

Carlie. Ma vie ne se résume qu'à elle, ma fille. Elle est née d'un homme que j'aimais énormément. C'était mon amant durant le temps que je fus au collège et le peu que je fus au lycée. Je suis tombée enceinte à 17 ans... Mes amis m'ont tourné le dos, mon copain m'a largué à l'annonce de cette grossesse, ma famille m'a mise à la porte refusant mon choix de donner la vie à mon bébé. Mon enfant ... Je me suis tellement sentie seule, personne pour m'écouter, m'aider ou me rassurer. Personne en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. J'étais démunie, anéantie, détruite. Quand je fus à 7 mois de grossesse, mon bébé a eu des complications, je ne me nourrissais pas assez. Je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour vivre correctement, je dormais dans des foyers pour sans-abris. J'ai dû être hospitalisé d'urgence au risque de perdre ma fille. Mon bébé. Ma vie. Ma raison de vivre.

Ma famille a été mise au courant, personne n'est venu sauf mon frère. Il est revenu vers moi, il m'a rouverte les bras. Il m'a repris dans sa vie et son cœur. Emmett, je suis fière d'être sa petite sœur, fière de lui appartenir. Il a, à son tour, tourné le dos à la famille et aux amis - sauf les vrais en qui, il a confiance. À la naissance de Carlie, il lui a laissé une chance, il l'aime.

Cela fait trois ans que j'élève ma fille et que je l'éduque avec son oncle. Elle est très sage et calme. Je l'aime plus que ma vie. C'est ma fille. Nous avons déménagé de Forks pour aller à Seattle. Emmett reste en contact avec ses amis qui ont déménagé eux aussi d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il a une confiance vitale en eux. Ce sont les seuls qui m'ont accepté avec ma fille. Je l'ai connais que trop peu, les ayant aperçu quelques fois. Jasper et sa copine Alice, Edward - je ne le connais pas personnellement. Je refuse pourtant qu'ils viennent à la maison pour ne pas perturber Carlie.

_- Bella ?!_

J'étais allongée sur mon lit, je pensais à tous et à rien en même temps. Aujourd'hui cela faisait trois ans que mes proches m'avaient abandonné et que Jacob - mon copain, enfin mon ex - m'avait quitté sans remords. Je regardais mon frère, mes joues étaient recouvertes de larmes, il m'était impossible de les retenir. Tous les ans depuis ce tragique événement, je pleurais. Ma mère, Renée, mon père, Charlie, mon petit ami, Jacob et tous mes amis ... Plus aucuns ne me restaient... Tous m'avaient oublié. Carlie et Emmett étaient devenus ma seule famille, les seuls qui me restaient sur cette Terre. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Emmett d'avoir tourné le dos à la famille pour moi. Jamais. Il a su me redonner un foyer et de quoi me nourrir, assez pour que ma fille puisse vivre. Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et me prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de sécher mes larmes d'un revers de la main.

_- Bella, calme-toi ... Cette histoire est du passé. Tourne la page une bonne fois pour toute..._

Dans sa voix, je sentais de la tristesse et de la détresse. Il s'inquiétait pour moi. Je n'avais plus eu de relations avec un homme depuis Jacob qui était mon premier pour la même occasion et pour le moment le dernier.

Emmett était d'une carrure imposante, tel un ours mais au fond, il était très protecteur et tendre avec moi. Il avait un cœur d'or. Il protégeait sa nièce comme avec moi, c'est ce qui comptait le plus. Il l'avait prise sous son aile. Je me noyais dans mes larmes, ma respiration n'était que des sanglots. J'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit dans ces moments-là. Il m'était impossible de tourner la page. Je n'en ai pas la force. Emmett me caressa le bras pour me consoler, ou du moins essayer. Carlie devait certainement dormir encore, il fallait que je me calme avant qu'elle ne se réveille. J'avalais ma salive et tentais de m'expliquer.

_- Je ... Je vais ... bien, Emmett, mer...merci..._ le rassurais-je, me forçant à sourire, les larmes coulantes encore.

_- Petite sœur, je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu sois triste pour cet enfoiré, cette famille minable et des amis pourris. Ressaisit-toi, Bella!_

Il voulait tout faire pour me rendre heureuse. Je lui souris timidement avant de me lever de mon lit et de lui sourire franchement. Je séchais mes larmes d'un revers de manche avant de faire face à Emmett qui rigolait fier de m'avoir sorti de ma torpeur. Je fouillais dans mon armoire et en sortis une robe noire qui devait m'arriver aux genoux, elle avait de très fines bretelles en dentelle. Il faisait très chaud dehors, je ne voyais que ça de très léger à me mettre. Je posais ma tenue sur mon lit, avant d'aller dans ma salle de bain. Je me déshabillais pour aller dans la douche. L'eau chaude sur sa peau blanche me procurait un bien inouï. Cela me calma et m'apaisa.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sortis une serviette autour de moi. Je retournais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je ne me trouvais pas extrêmement belle mais je n'étais pas affreuse non plus. Je ne suis qu'une femme banale, reflétant la normalité.

Je descendis dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Emmett embrassa ma joue avec un sourire conquit.

_- Tu es magnifique !_ Complimenta Emmett

_- Merci !_ Rougissais-je.

Carlie était devant son bol de céréales. Elle était encore en pyjamas et mal réveillée. Mon poussin faisait un peu la tête. Quand je lui fis une bise sur le front, elle retrouva sa bonne humeur.

_- Bonjour, mon cœur !_

_- Boujou' maman !_

Je pris une tasse de café et l'a bu en quelques gorgées. Je pris ensuite ma petite chérie qui avait fini de manger pour la conduire à la salle de bain. Je l'aidais à se laver tout en rigolant avec elle. Elle s'amusait à m'éclabousser.

_- Chérie, tu veux aller à la plage aujourd'hui ?_

_- Oh ! Oui, maman!_

Je la séchais pour ensuite lui mettre une robe rose avec de petites fleurs dessus. Nous descendîmes rejoindre Emmett qui nous admirait le sourire aux lèvres.

_- Emmett, je vais à la plage avec Carlie. Tu viens ?_

_- Je vais avec Alice et Jasper au bar de la plage, viens avec nous. Alice adorerait te revoir depuis le temps._

_- C'est vrai que cela fait au moins deux ans que je ne l'ai pas revu._

_- Tonton Met et maman, on y va ?_ Bouda Carlie, les bras autour de sa poitrine

Je pris Carlie dans les bras. Nous sortîmes pour aller dans la voiture d'Emmett. J'installai Carlie sur le siège arrière.


	2. Chapter 2

Me voici avec une nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je posterais une suite chaque mercredi. Bonne lecture ^^

_Une fois, ma première fois... Une erreur, rien qu'une ... Une annonce, une rupture, une douleur, une responsabilité... Ma vie... Carlie !_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Emmett était au volant de sa Mercedes grise/blanche. Nous arrivâmes en peu de temps à la plage. Il se gara sur le parking. Nous descendîmes de la voiture avant de nous rendre sur le sable fin. Nous retirâmes nos chaussures et marchâmes en tenant la main de ma petite.

Je reconnus la petite amie de Jasper et lui, au loin. Elle était assez petite et mince, une coupe au carré, brune formant de petits piques. Elle semblait croquer la vie à pleines dents, elle était joyeuse et souriante. Elle ressemblait à un lutin, toute mignonne. Un homme, enfin Jasper, un gars musclé aux cheveux blonds, ondulés arriva à ses côtés. Emmett se mit à hurler le prénom de ses amis. La brunette arriva à nous en sautillant, elle portait un short blanc et un haut de maillot rose foncé. Elle sauta dans les bras de mon frère.

_- Emmett ! _hurla la femme.

_- Salut miss, ça fait un bail !_ ajouta Emmett, souriant.

_- Tu rigoles ?! Ça fait un siècle !_

_- Salut, mec! _Salua Jasper en arrivant. _Salut, Bella!_

Jasper fit une poignée de mains à mon frère et me fit la bise. Il embrassa le haut du crâne de ma fille qui se mit à sourire.

_- Bonjour, Bella ! Je suis contente de te revoir. Ça fait tellement longtemps! Tu es toujours aussi magnifique! _ S'excita Alice en me prenant dans ses bras.

_- Bonjour, je suis contente aussi Alice._

Alice se détacha de mon étreinte. Elle regarda Carlie qui rigolait.

_- Waw ! Carlie! Tu es sublime! _S'enthousiasma Alice

Carlie se cacha derrière moien voyant la pile électrique nommé Alice. Je pris mon bébé dans mes bras, elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou pour se cacher. J'humais sa douce odeur de bébé que j'aimais tant. Je regardais la mine dépitée et déçu d'Alice devant les rires de Jasper et d'Emmett. Elle leur tira la langue ce qui fit redoublé les rires moqueurs des gars.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, elle est juste timide. _Expliquais-je, souriante.

Elle me sourit gracieusement. Jasper nous emmena nous asseoir près du bar de la plage pour discuter et boire un verre. Emmett décida de payer.

_- Vous commandez quoi ? _Questionna le barman, en regardant la poitrine d'Alice.

_- Whisky-coca. _déclara Emmett

_- Vodka, pour moi. _Demanda Jasper

_- Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu prends de l'alcool l'après-midi, mon cœur. _Avoua Alice.

_- Je sais, chérie, je prends juste un verre._

_- Ouais, bon un verre de jus d'orange, s'il vous plaît._

_- Bien sûr. _Renchérit le barman, souriant. _Et vous, madame ?_

_- Un verre d'eau pour moi, puis pour ma fille, un verre de sirop de grenadine. _Dis-je

Après avoir pris notre commande, le barman alla chercher nos boissons. Il nous servit puis repartit travailler, non sans regarder une dernière fois Alice sous le regard impuissant de Jasper. Carlie but son verre sans rien dire. Alice qui était entre Jasper et moi, jouait machinalement avec mes cheveux bruns. Jasper avait sa main posé sur la cuisse de sa compagne qu'il caressa avec son pouce. Emmett semblait ailleurs, sur une autre planète sans doute. Quant à moi, j'admirais les magnifiques cheveux blonds de ma petite fille. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux que ma mère, d'un blond magnifique presque doré, elle avait aussi de beaux yeux marrons chocolat - comme moi. Elle n'avait aucune ressemblance avec Jacob –ouf ! Ce dernier était un indien de la réserve de Forks. Pendant que je songeais, Emmett prit la parole. Le silence qui s'était installé, était pesant et gênant.

_- Alors depuis le temps ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? _Questionna mon nounours, curieux

- _A vrai dire, Jasper, Edward et moi avons quitté Forks récemment. Nous ne pouvions plus entendre ses rumeurs, commérages et scènes des habitants. _On sentait dans la voix du petit lutin du dégoût et de la haine. Elle toisa mon regard._ C'est sur toi, ma belle ainsi que Carlie et peu sur Emmett._ Elle soupira avant de continuer. _Jacob nie avoir couché avec toi, il dit que tu couchais à droite, à gauche et se faisait passer pour victime. Tes anciens amis Mike, Ben, Tyler, Jessica, Lauren et ... très peu Angela te font passer pour ses femmes soumises, une pute ! Charlie et Renée, ils disent que depuis que vous avez franchi le seuil de la porte, ses enfants étaient comme morts... Les gens te font passer pour une mère indigne. Jasper et Edward se sont même battus plus d'une fois pour sauver ton honneur, Bella. Edward a envoyé Jacob à l'hôpital mais rien n'a changé… Les gens n'ont tellement pas de vie, qu'ils parlent sur celle qui en une belle. Jessica a déménagé car je crois qu'elle a, elle aussi, eu des soucis de ragots mais je m'en contre-fiche. Les gens n'ont pas le droit de cracher sur ta gueule ! _S'énerva Alice.

Mon cœur était certes brisé depuis longtemps, mais ça faisait mal quand même. Je me disais « j'ai rien perdu, ce sont eux ». Je vivais heureuse avec mon frère et ma fille, peu importante Forks. C'était ma vie antérieure. Une vie passée. Comme dit le proverbe « que l'on parle de moi en bien ou mal, on parle de moi quand même ». Je me sentais flatter que deux hommes -dont un que je n'avais vu- se battaient pour sauver mon honneur - à bon j'en ai un.

_- Et Eddy, il fout quoi ? _Déclara Emmett pour changer de sujet, il savait que j'allais craquer.

_- Ed' est à Seattle avec Tanya Denali, sa petite amie. Ils reviennent la semaine pro. _Répondit Jasper avec un air amusé.

_- Une petite amie ?!_ Cria mon frère, ahuri, faisant retourner la tête des clients.

_- Oui. _Ria Alice. _Il est avec elle par intérêts._

Alice lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant que Jasper ne s'esclaffe. Edward. J'aimais bien ce prénom, il sonnait juste. Ce type sortait avec une fille par intérêts ?! Tous les même… Carlie se blottit dans mes bras, son doux visage dans mon cou, je sentais son souffle régulier contre ma peau. Elle avait son petit pouce dans sa bouche, je caressais ses boucles blondes en écoutant les autres parlers.

_- Il veut quoi cette fois ? _Continua mon frère.

_- Mon très cher frère sort avec la fille du plus grand directeur de mannequinat de L.A, simplement pour être pistonné auprès de monsieur Eagle. Tu crois que mon crétin de frère va sortir avec une grande blonde au QI d'un poisson rouge sans qu'il y ait quelque chose derrière tout ça. _Termina le lutin, souriante.

Je vis mon frère ricaner au commentaire de la brune. Il tapa sur l'épaule de Jasper dans un geste amical. Je savais bien que cet Edward n'était pas qu'un simple ami pour Emmett. C'était son meilleur ami. Il avait plusieurs fois voulut me le présenter mais je trouvais toujours une raison pour ne pas le voir. J'ignorais pourquoi. Alice murmura une chose à l'oreille de son chéri, je n'entendis rien d'où j'étais. Jasper lui fit un tendre sourire avant de se retourner vers mon frérot et de parler.

_- Vous dinez à la maison ?_

_- Dis oui, Bella ! S'il te plait ! _Supplia Alice avec des yeux doux.

_- Euh… bah pourquoi pas. _Bégayais-je.

_- Cool !_

Je me relevais doucement pour ne pas réveiller mon bout de chou. Alice m'entraina vers une Porsche jaune canari. Jasper alla avec Emmett dans la Mercédès. Je montais sur la banquette arrière avec Carlie. Le voyage fut très court, Alice se gara près d'une décapotable rouge et d'une Jeep noir dans un grand garage. Alice m'indiqua que le véhicule rouge appartenait à la sœur de son compagnon et que le dernier appartenait à ce dernier. Emmett se gara devant la maison. La demeure était d'une grandeur inimaginable. Le couple nous fit visiter les lieux, elle m'autorisa à installer ma fille dans la chambre d'ami pour que la petite puisse dormir. On descendit au salon où Emmett s'affala dans le fauteuil, Jasper s'assit confortablement dans le canapé. Alice alla sur ses genoux alors que je pris place auprès de Jasper.

_- Vous voulez venir à la fête la semaine prochaine pour le retour de Rosalie, la sœur jumelle de Jazz. Elle était à Paris pour ses études de langues. _Demanda Alice, souriante de toutes ses dents.

_- Eddy sera de la partie ? _Ajouta Emmett.

_- Oui et sa copine aussi… _Confia le lutin en faisant la moue.

Emmett accepta. Je ne savais pas s'il voulait pour son ami ou pour la fille. Emmett aimait les blondes. Quant à moi, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Où allait aller Carlie ? Puis, une fête en compagnie de gens que je ne connaissais pas, ce n'était pas très tentant.

_- Moi, je l'ignore… _Dis-je, tête baissée sur mes genoux.

_- Pourquoi Bella ?_ S'offusqua Alice, irritée par mon hésitation.

_- Calie… _Soupirais-je.

_- Oh ! Si, ce n'est que cela ! Esmée, ma mère, serait contente de la surveillée ! Elle est très gentille, tu l'adoreras, j'en suis sûr ! Dis oui ! Dis oui !_

Je réfléchissais. Confier ma fille à des étrangers me bloquait un peu. Alice me supplia toujours du regard. Je ne pus que lui sourire et accepter de venir. En espérant que je ne le regretterais pas…


	3. Chapter 3

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne. Je posterais une suite chaque mercredi. Bonne lecture ^^

_Une fois, ma première fois... Une erreur, rien qu'une ... Une annonce, une rupture, une douleur, une responsabilité... Ma vie... Carlie !_

_**Chapitre 3**_

La semaine se passa assez vite à mon plus grand regret. Cette fête me semblait être une très mauvaise idée. J'avais revu Alice et Jasper depuis. D'ailleurs, ce petit lutin démoniaque qu'était Alice avait insisté pour m'aider à me préparer. Elle avait acheté une robe que je n'avais pas eu le droit de voir, ainsi que des chaussures. Carlie semblait l'adorer. Emmett, quant à lui, était excité de voir à quoi ressemblait Rosalie, la sœur de Jasper ainsi que de revoir son meilleur ami. Je venais de sortir de la salle de bain quand une tornade brune me sauta dessus en riant. Je n'avais jamais vu une personne sourire autant qu'elle.

_- Alice ! _Hurlais-je.

_- Bella, Bella ! Je suis venue te préparer. Arrête de râler, voyons !_

Sans que j'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je fus entrainée dans ma chambre. Elle m'installa sur une chaise face à un miroir. Carlie vint à nos côtés pour nous regarder. Elle riait devant mes grimaces alors qu'Alice m'arrachait les cheveux, elle était censée me coiffer et non me scalper. Emmett et Jasper se préparaient dans la chambre de mon frère. En deux heures, je fus prête ainsi qu'Alice et Carlie. Nous descendions rejoindre les garçons qui nous attendaient dans le salon.

_- Vous êtes parfaites !_ S'exclama Emmett.

_- Et tout ça, grâce à moi ! _S'enthousiasma le lutin en tapant des mains.

Alice embrassa son petit-ami sur les lèvres avant de sortir. Jasper et Alice montèrent à bord de la Porsche tandis que Carlie, Emmett et moi montions dans la Mercédès. Carlie était vêtue d'une petite robe beige avec un nœud blanc sous la poitrine. Alice était habillée d'une robe rouge lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, elle avait de courtes bretelles noires à paillettes. Elle avait opté pour des escarpins noirs. Le lutin souriant m'avait acheté une robe de soirée bleu nuit m'arrivant au-dessus des genoux, j'avais le dos nu ainsi qu'un décolleté assez plongeant. Je n'avais pas de soutien-gorge à cause d'Alice. Je portais avec ça, des ballerines noires. Emmett lui savait que j'étais déjà maladroite avec des chaussures plates alors heureusement que je n'avais pas de talons.

Le trajet ne mit pas plus de dix minutes. Pendant ce temps, ni Emmett, ni moi n'avions échangé des paroles. Nous suivions la Porsche jusqu'à la fameuse villa des Cullen. Nous nous garions dans l'allée avant de descendre. Il fallait que l'on dépose mon bébé et prendre le frère d'Alice et sa copine. Je fis descendre Carlie et suivis les autres vers l'entrée. Une belle femme d'environ quarante ans nous ouvrit la porte. Elle était souriante et magnifique, ses cheveux couleurs noisette lui allaient à la perfection. Elle avait des beaux yeux verts comme une pierre précieuse. Un bel homme blond aux yeux bleu comme Alice vint à ses côtés, il avait un peu près le même âge que la femme. Tous deux étaient souriants et chaleureux. Alice sauta dans les bras du blond sous les rires de la femme, Emmett et Jasper. J'esquivais un grand sourire. Alice se recula pour parler, elle s'adressa directement aux deux personnes.

_- Papa, maman ! Alors, je vois présente Bella, la sœur d'Emmett et Carlie, sa fille. Bella a très peur de confier sa fille à des inconnus même si vous êtes des amours._

_- Je comprends ce que Bella ressent, c'est tout à fait normal. _Commenta la femme.

_- Bonsoir, les enfants. Je suis Carlisle, le père d'Alice. Ma femme, Esmée. Ravie de te rencontrer Bella, content de te revoir Emmett. _Déclara l'homme blond d'une voix sereine qui nous obligeait au respect.

_- Je suis content de vous revoir, doc ! Vous m'avez manqué, ma douce Esmée mais surtout votre cuisine ! _Ricana Emmett. _Ma sœur est heureuse de vous rencontrer mais elle est timide._

_- Je vais vous faire une bise avant que vous partiez. _Dit Esmée.

Esmée nous fit une bise sur la joue, j'avais confiance en ce couple. Le fait de constater que Carlie est le sourire et qu'elle parle avec Carlisle me rassurait. Il s'était agenouillé près d'elle pour être à sa hauteur. J'avais tout de même cette boule au fond de moi. Le stress. Des bruits parvinrent des derrières, à l'intérieur de la maison. Le lutin se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison en hurlant de joie. J'entendis rire. Une femme aux cheveux longs blonds approcha d'Esmée. Son regard gris se posa sur Emmett, Carlie et moi. Elle nous dévisagea avec dédain. Alice revint me prendre la main, elle avait à ses traces un homme. Mon cœur rata un battement. Il alla prendre la blonde par les hanches sous les regards amusés d'Alice et Jasper. L'homme était grand, musclé et… magnifique ! Il ressemblait à un mannequin. Ses cheveux brun cuivré désordonné lui allaient comme un gant. Il avait un sourire en coin qui pourrait en faire fondre plus d'une, des yeux d'un vert émeraudes éblouissants. Il fit une accolade viril à Emmett qui le taquina ainsi qu'à Jasper avant de faire à sa sœur et à moi. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de ma fille en souriant alors qu'elle se mit à rire.

_- Eddy, je te présente les deux femmes de ma vie, ma sœur, Bella et ma nièce, Carlie. _Nous présenta Emmett.

_- Enchanté Bella, je suis heureux de faire enfin ta connaissance. _M'avoua-t-il._ Tu es magnifique Carlie, ton oncle avait raison. Je suis Edward, le frère d'Alice._

_- Nous sommes enchantées de faire ta connaissance, Edward. _Ajoutais-je, timidement.

Carlie ne cessait de regarder Edward avec admiration. Elle lui souriait de toutes ses dents, il lui faisait des clins d'œil qui la faisant rire. La blonde ne se cessa pas de me dévisager devant les regards noirs d'Alice. Elle se racla la gorge, finalement.

_- Que nous sommes mal élevés, je vous présente Tanya, notre « belle-fille ». _Déclara Carlisle en regardant la pétasse blonde.

Je lui fis un signe de tête pour la saluer. Edward avait son regard de Dieu dans mon décolleté, cela me mit mal à l'aise. Il releva les yeux vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil alors que je l'avais grillé, les yeux sur mes seins.

_- Eddy, on y go ! _Cria Emmett en plein silence.

Je fis une grosse bise à ma fille avant de suivre Emmett qui passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Jasper et Alice arrivèrent près des voitures main dans la main tout comme Edward et Tanya. Les gars parlèrent des voitures pendant quelques minutes.

_- On va prendre deux voitures. _Annonça Jasper.

_- Ouais, Eddy et moi, on fait la course ! _S'enthousiasma mon frère.

_- Je te suis, mec ! Bella, viens avec moi dans la Volvo avec Lice. _Déclara Edward.

Je lançais un regard à Alice qui approuva d'un grand sourire. Elle me prit la main et partit en sautillant en m'entrainant avec elle près d'une Volvo de couleur grise. J'entendais mon frère et Jasper rirent. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais désintégrée, Tanya me foudroyait du regard. Edward lui fit un chaste baiser sur les lèvres avant de venir vers nous en courant. Il déverrouilla les portes. Tel un gentleman, il m'ouvrit la porte côté passager ainsi que celle d'Alice sur la banquette arrière. C'est dans un magnifique sourire en coin qu'il monta au côté du volant. Il démarra en trompe.


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne. Je posterais une suite chaque mercredi. Bonne lecture ^^

_Une fois, ma première fois... Une erreur, rien qu'une ... Une annonce, une rupture, une douleur, une responsabilité... Ma vie... Carlie !_

_**Chapitre 4**_

Edward et Emmett faisaient la course avec la Mercédès de mon frère et la Volvo de notre chauffeur. Alice et moi rions aux éclats. La musique avait été mise à fond. Edward riait avec nous, il chantait aussi sur l'air des musiques même s'il avait surtout le pied sur l'accélérateur. Il chantait vraiment bien. On pouvait entendre les klaxons de mon frère, je savais qu'il était énervé d'être derrière nous.

Nous arrivions au bout de vingt minutes dans la villa des Hale, la musique annonçait la fête ainsi que les lumières flamboyantes. Nous garions les voitures. Edward charria Emmett avant de lui faire une poignée de main, Emmett en était dégouté que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Alice sauta dans les bras de son chéri, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Tanya se rapprocha de son petit-ami qui était toujours à côté de moi.

_- Mon chou ?_ Le héla-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle croyait sensuelle.

_- Ouais, ma belle._

Je pus entendre mon frère, Jasper et Alice pouffer de rire. Edward ne put retenir son sourire devant le fou rire des autres. Pour ma part, je restais neutre. J'étais allée avec Alice par la suite car je pense que Tanya et Edward voulaient discuter.

_- Jasper, ta sœur vient à quelle heure ? _Demandais-je.

_- Dans une heure, un chauffeur privé nous la ramène après six ans d'absence. Elle m'a manqué ma Rose adorée. _Répondit-il ému.

_- Bah oui, mon amour, ta sœur reviendra ce soir et pour très longtemps. _Le rassura Alice.

_- Et si on rentrait les gens. _Déclara Emmett.

Je me retournais chastement vers Tanya et Edward. Il était adossé contre sa Volvo pendant que la blonde semblait l'engueuler. Je voyais des larmes sur ses joues, ce qui semblait fortement amuser Edward. Je suivis le couple et Emmett dans la villa. Emmett vit deux autres blondes qu'il connaissait certainement puisqu'il les prit par le bras. Elles semblaient être deux belles allumeuses. Jasper et Alice saluèrent tout le monde comme de bons hôtes. J'avais décidé de rester assise sur un fauteuil quand je sentis une présence. C'était un homme halé, brun et très musclé. Je me doutais de l'identité de celui-ci. Il venait de la Push, la réserve indienne près de Forks. Là où était… Jacob.

_- Salut Bella, je suis Embry. _Me salua-t-il.

_- Euh… salut._

_- Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi, j'étais le meilleur pote de Jacob quand tu étais avec lui._

_- Oh._

Que dire de plus ? Il croit peut-être que Jacob est mon ami. Je voyais bien qu'Embry était mal à l'aise. Et moi dont, il me parle de mon ex. il me laissa seule en voyant sans doute que je ne voulais pas lui parler. Je vis la copine d'Edward rentrer et se diriger vers les deux blondes qui étaient toujours avec Emmett en train de glousser. Je ne fis pas attention que quelqu'un c'était installé près de moi.

_- Elle m'énerve vraiment._

Cette voix était envoutante, elle résonnait dans mes oreilles comme une mélodie. Ça ne pouvait être que lui.

_- Tu parles de ta copine ? _Questionnais-je.

_- Oui. Qui d'autre ?_ Ria-t-il. _Elle vient de me faire une crise de jalousie._

_- A bon ?_

_- Elle n'a pas apprécié que je te choisisse pour les voitures._

Je me sentais assez gêner d'un coup. Tanya était jalouse, je la comprenais. Moi, Isabella Swan, la fille la plus banale et insignifiante alors qu'elle était grande, blonde, pulpeuse et très jolie. Son copain était tellement beau, que leur couple devait faire des rageurs. Je faisais tâche à côté.J'aurais adoré être aimer par un homme tel que lui, par une merveille au corps de rêve. Je ne le connaissais pas au niveau caractère mais son physique était plus qu'avantageux. Emmett nous fit un signe de la main pour venir. Nous nous levâmes et allâmes ensemble à lui. Rosalie allait arriver. Tanya se blottit contre le torse de ce dieu en imitant le ronronnement du chat en espérant ainsi le chauffer. Je l'enviais cette fille mais pas pour son imitation féline. Je me retenais de rire comme tous les autres. Une belle voiture noire arriva devant la demeure, nous faisant ainsi stopper de rire. Jasper se posta devant la porte pour accueillir sa sœur. Le chauffeur sortit les valises du coffre, pendant que Jasper ouvrit la porte à sa sœur. Une femme blonde au corps parfait en sortit. Rosalie le prit dans ses bras en souriant, des dents vraiment blanches comme les personnes dans les pubs de dentifrice. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'émotion. Alice sauta à son tour dans les bras de la belle blonde. Edward alla simplement l'enlacer. Rosalie salua rapidement tout le monde d'un signe de la main avant d'être conduit par Jasper. Il l'emmena vers Emmett et moi.

_- Rosalie, je te présente Emmett Swan, celui que je te parlais ainsi que Bella, sa sœur. Vous deux, voici Rosalie, ma sœur jumelle. _Nous présenta Jasper, encore ému.

_- Enchanté de vous connaitre, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Emmett et Bella. _Confia Rosalie en souriant et reluquant mon frère.

_- Enchanté. _Fis-je doucement.

_- J'espère que tu as entendu parler de nous mais qu'en bien ! _Ajouta mon frère._ Ravi de te rencontrer._

Rosalie émit un petit rire. Je voyais que mon frère aussi dévorait des yeux la belle Hale. La fête continua sur de la bonne entente ou presque. Tanya c'était faite une nouvelle ennemie, Rosalie. Je dansais, une grande première, avec Alice, puis Jasper ou encore Emmett. Même Rosalie me prit avec elle pour danser où j'appris à la connaitre. Edward resta avec Tanya et les deux blondes du début. J'appris que c'était Kate et Irina, les sœurs de Tanya. Alice m'avait confié que Tanya avait son âge ainsi que le mien, c'est-à-dire vingt ans, Kate dix-huit et Irina en avait vingt-deux comme Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et Edward. Ce dernier ne cessait de me regarder me déhancher sur le rythme de la musique, même si, il était dans les bras de sa blonde écervelée.


	5. Chapitre 5

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne. Je posterais une suite chaque mercredi. Bonne lecture ^^

C'est des chapitres plus ou moins courts, je m'en excuse.

_Une fois, ma première fois... Une erreur, rien qu'une ... Une annonce, une rupture, une douleur, une responsabilité... Ma vie... Carlie !_

_**Chapitre 5**_

La fête se termina vers quatre du matin, Alice avait insisté pour que mon frère et moi restions dormir. On avait accepté, à contre cœur pour moi. Edward avait voulu me prêter sa chambre ainsi qu'à mon frère. Personnellement, je ne voulais pas mais Emmett avait approuvé. Alice et Jasper allèrent dans leur chambre conjugale, Rosalie dans la sienne et Edward dans la chambre d'ami avec Tanya. Dans la villa des Hale, chaque Cullen avait leur propre chambre. Alice m'avait gentiment prêté une petite nuisette, un peu trop décolleté à mon gout. Emmett dormait déjà profondément, je n'avais vraiment pas sommeil. Je me contentais de regarder le plafond en pensant à ma fille. Elle me manquait terriblement. Se sentait-elle bien ? Etait-elle heureuse ? Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, je descendis dans la cuisine. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, je vis de la lumière. J'hésitais à entrer n'étant pas chez moi. J'ouvris délicatement la porte et découvris Edward torse nu et en boxer. Il se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

_- Salut, Bella ! _ Déclara-t-il.

_- Salut, Edward, tu ne dors pas ? _

_- Non, tu le vois bien. _Ria-t-il._ Je n'arrive pas à dormir, et toi ? Pourquoi tu es debout ?_

_- Emmett prend trop de place et il ronfle. _Ajoutais-je en riant.

Je pris un verre de jus d'orange et m'installais aux côtés de ce beau gosse. Il rigolait de mon expression frustrée quand je lui ai parlé de mon frère. Je me demandais énormément de choses à propos de lui. Il était très mystérieux, ce qui était très excitant dans un sens. En même temps, je ne le connaissais pas. Carlie me manquait, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être séparée d'elle comme ça, trop longtemps. J'espère qu'elle était en forme, qu'elle s'amusait, qu'ils étaient gentils avec elle. Carlie, ma petite fille, ma vie, mon soleil, mon cœur, mon existence… Elle était tout pour moi, toute ma vie.

_- Tu songes à quoi ? _Déclara-t-il, curieux.

_- A ma fille. _Confiais-je.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. J'ai appelé mes parents ce soir, ils m'ont dit qu'elle allait bien et qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille avec elle. Ma mère l'adore !_

J'étais rassurée. Je le remerciai d'un sourire convainquant. Ma fille allait bien et c'est ce qu'il comptait pour moi. Il avait demandé des nouvelles, pour moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être flattée. Je bus une gorgée. Je le trouvais fantastique, magnifique. D'une splendeur irréelle !

_- Viens, on va discuter dans le salon._

Il me prit par la main et m'entraina dans le salon. Nous nous asseyions dans le canapé. Mes genoux étaient repliés contre ma poitrine, lui, il était tranquillement assis. Il me regarda en souriant.

_- J'ai appris que tu sortais avec Tanya par intérêt ? _Osais-je lui demander

_- Et bien j'avoue que je n'ai pas de sentiments amoureux pour elle et que ma relation avec pourrait me faire entrer dans le mannequinat, chose que je profite bien naturellement. Elle est simplement très gentille. _Avoua-t-il, sincèrement_. _

_- C'est…_

_- Mesquin ? _Coupa-t-il

Je me contentais de lui sourire. Il ne cessait de me regarder, ce qui était assez bizarre. A part mon frère, je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'un homme me fixe. Nous continuâmes à discuter encore quelques heures avant que je ne m'endors. Ma tête était reposée sur son épaule et la sienne, sur la mienne.

Ma nuit fut merveilleuse, j'humais son odeur mentholé, je sentais sa main sur le bas de mon dos. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de son souffle. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais, ni ce que je ressentais mais je savais que j'éprouvais de drôle de sentiments pour lui. Je le connaissais à peine, cela semblait insensé. Au fond de moi, mon cœur me criait que j'étais attirée par lui. Il était insaisissable.

Le soleil pénétra dans le salon pour venir me fouetter le visage qui était encore endormit. J'entrouvris délicatement mes yeux pour ne pas me les brûler. Je sentais toujours la présence d'Edward près de moi, il n'avait pas bougé. J'entendais une personne dans la cuisine, elle devait sans doute être au téléphone car elle parlait mais aucune réponse ne lui parvenait. C'était une femme en tout cas et en entendant sa voix, je savais plus ou moins.

_- Attend Irina ! Je me lève ce matin, déjà je me retrouve seule dans le lit et quand j'arrive dans le salon, Edward dort avec la sœur de Swan dans les bras ! Elle veut me le prendre ?! _S'énerva-t-elle.

_- …._

_- Je ne gueule pas Irina, j'en ai marre de cette fille !_

_- …_

Seule Tanya pouvait être à l'origine de cet appel. Elle n'avait pas aimé que je sois dans les bras de son amoureux. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, son copain ne l'aime pas. C'est diabolique ! Edward dormait paisiblement dans mes bras pendant que sa « chérie » se lamentait et m'insultait. Quelle langue de vipère ! Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé après, le salon devenait de plus en plus flou. En peu de temps, qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ce fut le néant, je sombrais de nouveau dans le sommeil.


	6. Chapter 6

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne. Je posterais une suite chaque mercredi. Bonne lecture ^^

C'est des chapitres plus ou moins courts, je m'en excuse.

_Une fois, ma première fois... Une erreur, rien qu'une ... Une annonce, une rupture, une douleur, une responsabilité... Ma vie... Carlie !_

_**Chapitre 6**_

_Point de vue de Carlie__ (Pendant que sa mère est à la soirée)._

La madame Esmée et le monsieur Carlisle ont été très gentils avec moi pendant que maman et tonton n'étaient pas là. J'ai fait un bon gâteau au chocolat avec la dame et le monsieur a été très drôle. Il me faisait rire avec ses grimaces. J'ai même eu le droit de regarder la télé et d'avoir une histoire avant d'aller faire dodo. Sans ma maman, ce n'était pas très amusant tout le temps. Maman me manquait beaucoup même si je m'amusais. Après l'histoire qu'Esmée m'avait lu, elle et son amoureux sont partit dormir. Je n'avais pas réussis les yeux et à dormir, comme je n'étais pas à la maison et que maman ne m'avait pas fait un bisou, je ne pouvais pas. Je voulais ma maman… J'avais un gros poids sur le cœur. Le manque de ma maman…Mes yeux se mirent à couler sans que je puisse faire quelque chose. J'avais mal à l'endroit où se trouvait mon cœur. Ma respiration était bizarre. Je manquais d'air… Je criais pour que maman revienne me chercher mais rien. Elle ne venait pas. Elle m'avait abandonné. J'étais toute seule. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur madame Esmée et monsieur Carlisle. Esmée me prit dans ses bras pour faire arrêter mes pleurs, pour calmer mes larmes qui coulaient encore. Carlisle me caressait les cheveux doucement pour me réconforter.

_- Chut ma petite Carlie, calme toi. Ta maman revient demain, je te le promets. _Me murmura la douce voix de la dame.

_- Je…je veux… ma… maman… _Sanglotais-je. _Elle m'a… a abandonné…_

_- Carlie, ta maman ne t'a pas abandonné. Jamais elle ne le ferait. Il faut que tu fasses un petit dodo et demain matin, maman sera là en très peu de temps. Essaie de te calmer et de dormir, ma petite. _Ajouta Carlisle de sa voix calme et rassurante.

Je fis « oui » de la tête pour dire que j'étais d'accord. Maman me manquait énormément, je savais que le beau monsieur avait raison. Maman ne m'abandonnerait jamais, elle m'aimait comme elle le disait toujours. Je m'endormis peu de temps après avoir sécher mes larmes.

_Point de vue de Bella_.

Je m'étais réveillée avec Edward, il avait bougé et cela m'avait réveillé. Il m'avait souri et nous étions allés dans la cuisine avec les autres qui étaient déjà tous à l'intérieur. Le regard des gens se fit appuyer, nous fîmes comme si de rien n'était et allâmes les saluer en leur faisant la bise. Alice nous servit un café comme une bonne hôtesse. Je la bus rapidement, avant d'aller prendre une douche sous l'accord de Jasper. Edward avait retrouvé les bras de Tanya, je les avais vus s'embrasser. Après mettre sécher les cheveux, je sortis de la salle de bain. J'étais habillée, maquillée et peignée. Je retrouvais Alice et Rosalie dans la chambre du lutin en train de discuter.

_- Tiens, Bella ! _S'exclama Alice. _J'ai une proposition pour toi !_

_- Je t'écoute mais je ne le sens pas._

_- Rabat-joie ! Ecoute avant de critiquer, avec Rosalie, nous allons faire du shopping le week-end prochain. Tu nous accompagnes avec ta fille ?_

_- Je serais vraiment heureuse que tu viennes avec ta fille, j'adore les enfants. J'adorerais en avoir. _Nous confia Rosalie en me souriant._ Et nous pourrons apprendre à mieux nous connaitre. _

_- Euh… Oui d'accord. Pourquoi pas. _

Alice me sauta dessus. Elle est folle mais tellement adorable. On entendit la grosse voix de mon frère m'appelé. Les filles se mirent à rire devant ma tête déconfite. Nous descendîmes toutes les trois vers le salon. Emmett, Edward et Jasper y étaient ainsi que Tanya qui me fixa d'un regard noir, voir même assassin.

_- Emmett, je ne suis pas sourde, je t'entends très bien donc arrêt de hurler. _Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

_- Désolé mademoiselle Swan de vous avoir offensé mais j'ignorais où ma petite sœur avait été enlevé par un lutin diabolique et sa complice. Il fallait que j'hurle pour te sauver. _

_- Bah voyons, ouais, bon maintenant que je suis là, on y va._

Les autres avaient suivi notre conversation Swan et cela semblait les amuser. Alice se pointa devant moi en poussant un peu mon frère.

_- Je vais aussi chez mes parents, vous me déposez ?_

_- Bien sûr Alice, tu suis notre voiture. _Déclara mon frère.

Alice lui tira la langue comme une gamine, Emmett se mit à rire suivit par le reste du groupe sauf bien sûr, cette blonde au QI inférieur à celui d'un thon. Le petit lutin croisa ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

_- J'ai très envie de revoir Carlisle et Esmée. _Avoua Rosalie.

_- On a cas tous y aller ? _Demanda Jasper.

_- Je suis d'accord. _Renchérit Edward en me regardant.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais avec Alice et Emmett dans sa Mercédès, Rosalie et Jasper dans la décapotable rouge de la belle blonde et Edward dans sa Volvo avec sa copine. Une course s'engagea sur la route, trois voitures roulant à toute vitesse sur la route… Attention. Au bout de dix minutes, le classement de notre course fut enregistré. Nous en dernière classe suivit par la Volvo et la Décapotable. Emmett venait de se faire battre par une fille et son meilleur ami. En sortant du véhicule, il jura comme un Chartier, nous faisant rire. Edward rigolait de bon cœur en allant retrouver les gars. Nous félicitâmes Rosalie en lui sautant dessus.

_- Faux frère, Eddy ! _Hurla Emmett en boudant. _Même ma petite sœur est contre moi._

_- Pauvre chou ! _Criais-je, hilare.

Edward lui fit un grand sourire qui nous fit rire, encore. Je fis une bise sur la joue de mon frère, Alice et Rosalie en firent de même. Je pense qu'il en fut comblé. Nous partîmes toutes les trois vers l'entrée de la maison des parents Cullen suivit par Jasper et Emmett. Tanya et Edward restèrent dehors, ils discutaient ou plutôt se disputaient. Alice frappa à la porte, Carlisle vint nous ouvrit en souriant. Il fit une bise sur le front de sa fille et une accolade. Il nous fit une bise à Rosalie et moi avant de nous inviter à entrer. J'entendis du bruit provenant de la cuisine, des bruits de pas – courir plutôt que marcher – vint à nous. Une petite tête blonde pointa son nez et me courus dans les bras. Ma Carlie !

_- Maman ! Tu es revenue ! _Hurla ma fille, les yeux plein de larmes.

_- Oui, mon bébé, je suis là. Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu t'es bien amusée ?_

_- Au début, oui. Je me suis amusée avec Esmée et Carlisle mais après j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné alors j'ai pleuré._

_- Oh ! Mon cœur… je suis désolée. Maman ne te laissera plus._

Je pris ma fille très fort contre moi, Carlie avait ses bras autour de mon cou, je sentais son parfum de bébé que j'aimais. Je m'en voulais qu'elle ait pensée que je l'abandonnais. Je lui fis plein de baiser sur les joues, le nez, le front et les cheveux. Alice, Rosalie et Esmée avaient les yeux pétillants d'émotions devant notre scène attendrissante, Edward, Jasper et Emmett arboraient un grand sourire. Mon frère avait l'habitude de nos câlins et petites scènes entre mère et fille mais à chaque fois, il était figé et nous fixait attendris. Quant à Tanya, elle semblait ennuyée.


	7. Chapter 7

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne. Je posterais une suite chaque mercredi. Bonne lecture ^^

C'est des chapitres plus ou moins courts, je m'en excuse.

_Une fois, ma première fois... Une erreur, rien qu'une ... Une annonce, une rupture, une douleur, une responsabilité... Ma vie... Carlie !_

_**Chapitre 7**_

Je tenais mon bébé contre moi, elle m'avait tellement manqué. Esmée m'avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, j'avais failli pleurer mais avait tenu bon. Elle m'invita à manger ce midi, Emmett avait accepté sans me demander. Rosalie discuta avec Carlisle, Jasper et Emmett de ses années en France. Alice était avec sa mère dans la cuisine, elle l'aidait pour faire le repas. Tanya était dans le salon en train de téléphoner car Edward était avec moi dans le jardin. Nous étions allongés sur l'herbe avec Carlie, elle nous sautait dessus. Edward l'attrapa et se mit à la chatouiller ce qui la fit rire aux éclats. Je trouvais Edward très attendrissant avec mon bébé, il était adorable avec un enfant. Ce n'était pas l'homme qui était dans les bras de Tanya. J'affichais un tendre sourire.

_- Maman ! Maman ! Au secours ! _Ria-t-elle, en se tordant dans tous les sens.

_- Oh, mais mon cœur, tu as cherché Edward aussi. _

Ma fille me fit une mine boudeuse mais je pouvais voir ses lèvres esquivées un sourire. Je la serrais dans mes bras en embrassant sa joue, elle en fit de même.

_- Je vous trouve vraiment touchantes, toutes les deux, _avoua Edward.

_- Merci. C'est vrai que Carlie est toute ma vie, je ne me vois plus sans elle. C'est grâce à elle que je vis et elle est si mignonne, un ange même si comme tout enfant, elle peut être un démon. Je l'aime tellement. _

_- Quand tu parles d'elle, tu as tes yeux qui brillent tant tu as de l'amour pour elle. _

Je lui souris, il me le rendit avec un sourire en coin. Esmée ouvrit la baie vitrée pour venir nous voir. Elle nous découvrit tous les trois allongés sur l'herbe.

_- Les enfants ! Nous passons à table._

Edward se leva et me tendit sa main pour m'aider. Il attrapa ma fille et la mit sur son épaule comme un sac à pomme de terre. Je les suivis en rigolant alors que Carlie criait mais riait en même temps. Il déposa mon petit bébé devant la porte avant d'entrée. Emmett et Rosalie étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre en pleine discussion. Alice parlait avec son père, pendant que Tanya nous regardait Edward et moi nous installer. Je gardais ma fille sur mes genoux par manque de place. Jasper et Esmée ramenèrent les plats et s'installèrent près de leur moitié. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et les rires. Après nous avoir remplis l'estomac, il était temps pour Carlie, Emmett et moi de rentrer.

_- Emmett, Carlie est fatiguée. On devrait rentrer, _proposais-je.

_- Petite sœur, tu devrais rentrer toute seule, je vais avec Rosalie lui montrer quelques trucs. _

_- Oh…_

Je fis la bise à Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle et Esmée en les remerciant de tout cœur. Les filles me dirent qu'elles venaient me prendre samedi. Je sortis de la maison sans un regard ou un sourire pour mon frère. Je vis Edward et Tanya dans le jardin, je m'approchais pour les saluer. Edward riait alors que Tanya lui souriait tendrement.

_- Je ne vais pas vous dérangez plus, je rentre chez moi car ma fille est fatiguée, _dis-je en voyant que je dérangeais Tanya.

_- Il n'y a pas de mal, Bella. Ton frère t'accompagne ? _Demanda Edward.

_- Non, il doit aller avec Rosalie, je-ne-sais-où._

_- Tu veux que je te ramène ?_

_- Non, ça va aller, merci. Je vais prendre le bus, merci encore._

Je fis la bise rapidement à Tanya. Quand fut le tour d'Edward, des frissons me couvrirent des pieds à la tête et mes joues s'empourprèrent. Je lui souris avant de faire demi-tour et de marcher vers la route pour me rendre à l'arrêt de bus. Carlie dormait dans mes bras, son pouce dans sa bouche. Elle avait dû mal dormir cette nuit. Je sentais son souffle régulier et j'humais son odeur. Alors que je marchais plonger dans mes rêves, une voiture que je reconnus tout de suite passa. Elle s'arrêta devant moi et la fenêtre descendit pour que je puisse voir le visage du conducteur.

_- Monte, Bella ! _Sourit Edward.

_- Non, merci, _refusais-je, acide.

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Ta petite amie… d'ailleurs, elle est où ?_

_- Toujours chez ma mère. Puis je vais rompre avec elle, je viens de recevoir un appel pour un entretient de mannequinat._

_- Félicitation !_

Il me remercie avant de me redemander de monter et je ne pus refuser. Il sortit pour ouvrir ma porte de la banquette arrière où je déposais ma fille sans oublier d'attacher sa ceinture. Il m'ouvrit aussi la portière du côté passager où je m'installais. Edward reprit place et démarra. Pendant que nous roulions, le ciel se couvrit et la pluie tomba. Des éclairs et le tonner apparurent peu de temps après. Edward se gara avec souplesse devant chez moi avant de descendre en vitesse. Il me dit de courir ouvrir la porte pendant qu'il prenait Carlie. C'est en riant et trempé jusqu'aux os, que nous rentrâmes.

_- Installe-toi, je vais mettre Carlie au lit. _Indiquais-je.

Il prit place au salon. Je montais à l'étage pour mettre ma fille dans son lit sans oublier de retirer ses vêtements mouillés. Je l'embrassais et redescendis. Je le trouvais dans la cuisine à préparer du café pour nous deux car il avait sorti deux tasses.


	8. Chapter 8

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne. Je posterais une suite chaque mercredi. Bonne lecture ^^

C'est des chapitres plus ou moins courts, je m'en excuse.

_Une fois, ma première fois... Une erreur, rien qu'une ... Une annonce, une rupture, une douleur, une responsabilité... Ma vie... Carlie !_

_**Chapitre 8**_

Je pris les tasses et les amenais dans le salon pour Edward et moi. Comme il pleuvait des cordes, je ne me permettrais pas de mettre Edward dehors. Il était tellement gentil et attentionné avec Carlie et moi. Je m'installais à ses côtés.

_- Tu ne travailles pas, Bella ? _Me demanda-t-il de sa belle voix suave.

_- Non, je n'ai pas pu finir mes études comme je suis tombée enceinte de Carlie très tôt et maintenant, je m'occupe d'elle._

_- Elle ne va pas à l'école ?_

_- Elle va faire son entrée en septembre._

_- D'accord._

_- Et toi, tu veux être mannequin ?_

_- En faites, ouais, le père de Tanya a contacté plusieurs agence de mannequin et je dois avoir un rendez-vous tout à l'heure. Sinon je me lancerais dans la médecine comme mon père. _

_- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'engager._

_- Peut-être. _Ria-t-il. _Je pourrais ensuite quitter Tanya._

Je ne répondis rien me contentant de sourire timidement et de devenir rouge écarlate sous ses regards. Il était vraiment parfait comme homme, j'espère que Tanya se rendait compte de la chance qu'elle avait d'être avec lui. Je soupirais.

_- Comment as-tu rencontré Tanya ?_

_- En boîte et toi, comment avais-tu rencontré Jacob ?_

_- Euh… c'était le fils du meilleur ami de mon père. Je le connaissais depuis longtemps. Au début, c'était mon confident puis mes sentiments pour lui se sont faits plus forts. On est sorti ensemble en fin de 4eme puis quand je lui ai annoncé pour Carlie… à trois ans de relation et un bébé en route, tous s'est effondré d'un coup… _racontais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

_- Je suis désolé._

_- Le plus dur a été quand mes parents m'ont mis dehors. Enfin jeter dehors. Emmett pleurait et suppliait mes parents mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Le jour où il a appris que j'avais été hospitalisé car je ne me nourrissais plus et vivais très mal. Il est venu… Il a laissé la famille et vous à Forks pour moi… même si pour vous, je ne le voulais pas mais il a tellement été présent pour moi. Je suis heureuse qu'il soit près de moi… je… _Sanglotais-je, sans réussir à me contrôler. 

Edward me prit délicatement dans ses bras musclés. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, la nichant dans son cou. Je pouvais humer sa délicieuse odeur mentholée et sentir son souffle contre mon oreille alors qu'il me chuchotait des mots doux. Nous restâmes un bon moment enlacer l'un contre l'autre, me consolant. J'essayais de me caler à sa respiration pour me calmer.

_Point de vue d'Edward._

Je venais de quitter la maison de Bella et j'avais maintenant rendez-vous avec le patron d'une agence. Ayant été pistonné par le père de « ma copine », j'avais été engagé comme mannequin. Il ne me restait plus qu'à signer un contrat et je serais enfin reconnu en tant que tel. J'espérais que ça me plairait. Je devais aller chercher Tanya, elle avait insisté pour m'accompagner… Corvée ! Tanya était une fille gentille mais pas intelligente. Elle était attirante pour ceux qui aimaient les blondes… Je préférais les brunes. Alice voulait que je la largue, je vais l'écouter et le faire ce soir. Je décidais pour commencer de partir sans elle. Je venais de garer ma Volvo sur le parking et descendis. J'entrais dans le grand bâtiment après avoir pris une bouffée d'air. Je me présentais à l'accueil où une belle femme si tenait assise. Je la voyais que de moitié mais je me doutais qu'elle devait être grande avec sa silhouette mince et une démarche élancée. Elle avait de long cheveux roux ondulés et un visage angélique. Elle me fit un magnifique sourire, révélant des dents blanches, je le lui rendis.

_- Bonjour monsieur, je suis Victoria Eagle, que puis-je pour vous ?_

_- Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen et j'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur James Eagle._

Elle appuya sur l'interphone pour annoncer mon arrivée.

_- Il vous attend, suivez-moi._

Je la suivis vers une grande porte en bois. Victoria était comme je l'eus deviné, grande et d'une démarche élégante, presque féline. Elle toqua à la porte et ouvrit quand un homme nous cria d'entrer. Nous entrâmes dans le bureau, l'homme était debout face à la fenêtre. Il était plus petit que moi, des cheveux blond mi long ondulé. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge. Il se retourna vers nous et approcha pour me serrer la main et congédier la secrétaire sexy.

_- Merci, chérie. Bonjour, vous êtes monsieur Cullen ? _Demanda-t-il, j'approuvais d'un signe de tête. _Bien, je suis James Eagle. Venez, venez, votre dossier m'intéresse, monsieur. Serez-vous prêt à faire des pauses pour de la lingerie masculine et des parfums. Je te mets à l'essai pendant deux semaines._

_- Bien._

_- Génial ! Signez-moi ce contrat et je vous prends. Vous avez l'allure d'un acteur de cinéma ! C'est juste super. Vous serez dans un shooting photo dès vous commencerez._

_- Merci._

Il me donna le contrat que je signais sans le lire, je le parcourus du regard. Je lui rendis le papier. Il ajouta qu'il souhaitait que je commence la semaine prochaine. J'avais accepté et je suis partit. Je le trouvais un peu cinglé ce patron. Une fois avoir regagné ma Volvo, je pris mon portable et décidais d'appeler Bella. J'avais eu son numéro par Emmett quand il l'avait donné à Alice et Rosalie à la soirée. Je mis le haut-parleur pour pouvoir conduire et lui parler.

_- Hey, Bella ! Ça va toujours ?_

_- Bien et toi ?_

_- Ouais, je viens de signer le contrat. _

_- Oh ! Mais c'est génial ! Bravo ! _Me félicita-t-elle.

_- Merci, je vais pouvoir rompre._

_- Euh… ça c'est à toi de voir, Edward. _Dit-elle, gênée. _Carlie ! Descend de la table ! _Cria-t-elle avec autorité, cela m'excita néanmoins. _Je suis désolée, Edward._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, bon je vais te laisser, tu dois être occupé avec ta fille._

_- Un peu. A bientôt ?_

_- T'inquiète._

Je raccrochais après lui avoir souhaité une bonne journée. Je me garais dans le garage de la villa de mes parents, la voiture d'Alice et celle d'Emmett n'étaient plus là. Le frère de Bella était rentré sans doute. Je descendis de la voiture et rentrais dans la maison où je rejoignis ma mère qui faisait la vaisselle et Tanya qui envoyait des messages sans prendre la peine d'aider ma douce mère. Je fis une bise sur la joue à Esmée et une sur le front à Tanya.

_- Alice, Jasper, papa, Rosalie et Emmett sont partit ? _Questionnais-je.

_- Alice et Jasper sont retournés chez eux pour finir de nettoyer. Carlisle travaille. Emmett a invité Rosalie à sortir. Je pense qu'ils ne se laissent pas indifférent. _Confia ma douce mère souriante.

_- Je pense aussi, j'ai signé un contrat avec James Eagle, maman._

_- Oh ! C'est merveilleux mon chéri ! Félicitation !_

Ma mère me prit chaleureusement dans ses bras, elle était tellement géniale ma petite maman. Je jetais un œil à Tanya qui souriait pleinement. Je me détachais de l'étreinte de ma mère et pris la main de Tanya pour l'aider à se lever. La galanterie avant tout !

_- Il faut que je te parle Tanya. _Terminais-je avec un ton sérieux et un visage neutre.


	9. Chapter 9

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne. Je posterais une suite chaque mercredi. Bonne lecture ^^

C'est des chapitres plus ou moins courts, je m'en excuse.

Je me fais un peu de pub, pardonnez-moi, pour ceux qui connaissent et aiment les romans de JR. Ward, la confrérie de la dague noire, une amie à moi a créé un RPG (jeu de rôle) pour ce que ça intéresserait, adresser vous à moi sur Facebook sous le nom _Shaylla Mhia Blackdagger._ Merci

_Une fois, ma première fois... Une erreur, rien qu'une ... Une annonce, une rupture, une douleur, une responsabilité... Ma vie... Carlie !_

_**Chapitre 9**_

_Point de vue de Bella._

Suite au départ d'Edward, j'étais allée réveiller mon petit cœur qui avait fini par s'endormir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle dorme trop. Je ne ressentais plus que de l'attirance pour Edward, je ne serais mettre un nom à cela. De l'amour ? Trop tôt. Il me donnait envie d'être aimé, d'être désiré. J'étais rêveuse, un peu trop. Carlie me tira de mes pensées, elle voulait faire une douche. J'étais allée lui faire plaisir. Mon bébé me confia qu'elle aimait beaucoup la famille Cullen et qu'elle aurait aimé avoir un papa comme Edward. Mon cœur s'était serré, ma gorge se noua. J'ignorais qu'elle était en manque d'un père. Son papa… Jacob. Des larmes menacèrent de couler, je me ressaisis pour Carlie, je ne devais pas m'effondrer ou continuer à me morfondre. Je devais me battre pour elle.

Carlie jouait avec ses poupées sur la table à manger. Pendant ce temps, je regardais mes photos pour les mettre dans des albums. J'adorais prendre des clichés, mon rêve aurait été d'être photographe ou journaliste. Un rêve brisé. Me perdant dans mes pensées, je ne ressentis que quelques secondes plus tard que mon enfant me tirait sur la manche de chemise. Elle tenait mon portable qui sonnait. Je le saisis et vis un numéro que je ne connaissais pas. J'y répondis. Edward ? Comment avait-il eu mon numéro ? Il m'annonça que son entretient c'était super bien passé, je le félicitais sincèrement. Il m'avoua aussi sa future rupture avec Tanya. A ce moment, je me sentis très gênée. Notre communication ne dura pas très longtemps. Carlie faisait des bêtises dans mon dos, je dus à plusieurs reprises la sermonner.

Pour calmer ma fille qui était assez active aujourd'hui à cause de son manque de sommeil, je lui mis un dessin animée à la télévision. Mon portable qui était toujours près de moi, se mit à sonner de nouveau. Je vis le numéro que je connaissais que trop bien, j'hésitais à répondre mais le fis tout de même. Je sentais ma gorge se nouer, ma voix dérailla et mes mains tremblèrent quand je portais l'appareil à mon oreille. Je sentais mes larmes montées.

_- A…Allô ?_

_- Bella… _Souffla mon interlocuteur que j'identifiais étant mon père.

_- Papa… pourquoi ?_

_- Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te mettre dehors, je n'avais simplement pas eu mon mot à dire, il y a trois ans. Chérie… j'ai tout perdu depuis… Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi… je voulais réagir comme Emmett mais je n'ai pas réussi… Je t'aime, ma Bella…_

Je pleurais pour de bon désormais, mon père que j'avais toujours aimé mais aussi détesté me rappelait pour que je lui pardonne. Je savais que de là où il appelait, de la maison à Forks, il pleurait aussi. J'étais incapable de dire un seul mot.

_- Bella ? Tu es encore là ? _S'inquiéta-t-il.

_- Oui… _Murmurais-je.

_- Pardonne-moi, Bella, je veux connaitre ton enfant, je veux te revoir ainsi qu'Emmett…_

_- C'est une fille, Carlie… Elle me ressemble sauf qu'elle a les cheveux blonds. Elle a ton regard et ne possède rien de Jacob pour le moment. _Souriais-je.

_- Elle semble magnifique… _Chuchota-t-il. _Euh… comment va Emmett ?_

_- Il va bien. Il est sorti avec une fille pour le moment. _Je ris légèrement en imaginant mon frère ou la tête de mon père.

_- Il est fiancé ?! Et toi ?_

J'étouffais mon rire, mon père semblait ahuri que s'en était drôle.

_- Non, ils doivent faire connaissance même si je sais qu'Emmett a flashé sur elle. Moi, je suis seule, je n'arrive pas à oublier Jacob. Il est encore ancré dans mon cœur… _Ma voix changea et des larmes apparaissaient.

_- Oh… Bella… Désolé._

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, je savais juste qu'il ne s'excusait pas pour l'amour que je portais à Jacob mais j'éclatais tout de même en sanglots au téléphone. Carlie était endormie dans le canapé. J'avais décidé de changer de pièce pour ne pas la déranger, j'étais dans la cuisine. Je mettais mise à genoux au sol, pleurant de souffrance. Ma main qui ne tenait pas le téléphone était agrippée à mon haut, du côté de mon cœur. J'étais peut-être masochiste, je voulais des nouvelles de mon ancien compagnon sachant que je souffrirais énormément. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air.

_- Explique-moi…_ Sanglotais-je

_- Euh… Jacob Black s'est… il s'est marié avec Leah Clearwater… Cela ne fait qu'un mois, qu'ils ont célébré leur union… _

Le ciel me tomba dessus. Mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Voulant changer de sujet avant de craindre le pire, je me renseignais sur lui. J'appris que c'était ma mère qui nous avait reniés. Mon père culpabilisait depuis ce jour, il ne dormait plus à cause de ce poids. Ma mère avait demandé le divorce, il y a un an de cela. Elle lui avait tout de même laissé la maison. Renée s'était fiancée à Phil, son meilleur ami, elle entretenait une relation avec lui depuis cinq ans. Quelle pute !

Notre appel se termina sur un « je t'aime ». J'étais toujours au sol, tremblante. Mes larmes continuèrent de noyer mon visage. Jacob s'était marié… Jacob était allé avec la fille avec qui, il m'avait trompé. Mon cœur était détruit… J'avais des difficultés énormes à respirer, j'en étais presque incapable. Je me roulais en boule sur le sol, je reniflais pour tenter de me calmer. En vain. Je ne pouvais pas m'en remettre, c'était trop dur. Pendant que je faisais une crise, j'entendis la porte d'entrée et des rires…


	10. Chapter 10

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne. Je posterais une suite chaque mercredi. Bonne lecture ^^

C'est des chapitres plus ou moins courts, je m'en excuse. Merci pour vos commentaires, qui me réjouissent toujours ! C'est pour vous que je poste et voir tous vos encouragements, ça me fait énormément plaisir.

- Je me fais un peu de pub, pardonnez-moi, pour ceux qui connaissent et aiment les romans de JR. Ward, la confrérie de la dague noire, une amie à moi a créé un RPG (jeu de rôle) pour ce que ça intéresserait, adresser vous à moi sur Facebook sous le nom _Shaylla Mhia Blackdagger._ Merci

_Une fois, ma première fois... Une erreur, rien qu'une ... Une annonce, une rupture, une douleur, une responsabilité... Ma vie... Carlie !_

_**Chapitre 10**_

J'entendis des pas venir dans la pièce où je faisais une crise. J'ignorais combien de temps j'étais allongée sur le marbre mais j'avais froid. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait dans mon cerveau ou mon cœur mais je souffrais. Enormément même. Mes yeux étaient clos laissant mes larmes s'évadées en abondance, mes membres tremblaient de partout. J'étais recroquevillée sur moi-même, me laissant exprimer ma détresse. Je ne respirais pas normalement, juste un souffle ou une inspiration de temps en temps de façon irrégulière. Des bras musclés me ramenèrent à la réalité, je fus cependant incapable de bouger ou de réagir. J'entendais les voix plus clairement et fus capable de les identifiés. Emmett et Rosalie.

_- Rose ! Emmène Carlie avec toi chez les Cullen et dit à Carlisle de venir d'urgence ! Ma sœur a une crise d'angoisse assez forte pour que je n'arrive pas à la stabilisé ! _Hurla mon frère en me collant contre lui.

_- J'y vais, Emmett ! _

J'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer. Un sursaut m'apparus. Emmett tenta tant bien que mal à me calmer mais je n'y parvenais pas. J'avais trop mal au cœur, j'étais anéantit. Je ne serais expliquée ce qu'il se passait. Des nouvelles de mon père ? J'aurais été plus heureuse. Savoir que Jacob m'avait remplacé avec Leah alors qu'il m'avait quitté quand j'étais enceinte ? Surement. La douleur dans mon cœur réagit automatiquement, me faisant hurler de souffrance. Je sentais de la sueur sur mon visage. Emmett me murmura de belles paroles, censé m'apaisé. En vain. Il était anxieux et inquiet. Je regrettais de lui faire subir cela.

Dans la pièce, le silence était tombé sans compter mes sanglots et mes cris. Emmett me caressait le dos ou les cheveux. Ma crise n'était toujours pas passée, elle ne voulait pas s'en aller et me laisser. Elle voulait me faire souffrir, me terrasser. Je poussais un énième cri strident qui fit gémir mon frère. Des coups puissants se firent entendre de l'entrée. Carlisle ne frapperait pas aussi fort tout de même ? Emmett hurla à la personne d'entrée. J'entendis la porte. Emmett lui fit signe de venir dans la cuisine.

_- Carlisle, merci d'être passé. _Se soulagea Emmett._ Edward ? T'es venu aussi ?_

_- Oui, je suis venu quand Rosalie est arrivée avec la petite. _Ajouta Edward.

Edward… Que faisait-il ici ? Carlisle demanda à Emmett de m'emmener au salon pour que je sois installée confortablement. Il s'exécuta. Carlie devait avoir peur… Mon bébé… Je sentis qu'une main s'était emparée de la mienne. Je ne savais pas qui c'était mais sa main était chaude et douce à la fois. Cela me rappelait le corps de Jacob qui était toujours brulant, j'avais aimé me blottir contre son torse pour sa chaleur. Ce souvenir m'arracha un cri. La main qui ne tenait se tendit.

_- Les garçons, je vais vous demander de sortir de la pièce. _Résonna la voix sereine du médecin.

Les gars obéirent et sortirent du salon. Il ne restait plus que Carlisle. Il me mit un chiffon humide sur le front. Il prit ensuite ma main et y fit quelques massages pour décontracter mes muscles crispés. Cela agissait légèrement. Il releva ma manche de chemise, il dût y faire une injection de calmant car en moins d'une seconde, je sentis mon corps s'apaiser. J'ouvris délicatement mes yeux encore embués par les larmes.

_- Bella, respires calmement et inspires. _Me demanda Carlisle professionnel. _Bien ! Te sens-tu capable de parler, Bella ?_

J'haussais les épaules pour simple réponse. Je m'asseyais pour pouvoir regarder le médecin qui me souriait. Je réussis à lui murmurer quelques paroles incompréhensibles pour moi.

_- Explique-nous, si tu le souhaites. Emmett ! Edward !_

Je vis mon frère entré en trompe et vint me serrer contre lui. Il me frictionna le dos. Edward me fit un sourire timide et inquiet après l'étreinte de mon ours de frère. Je pris de l'air pour me donner du courage et me lançais de ma voix tremblante.

_- Mon père, Charlie, a appelé tout à l'heure. _Mon frère se figea._ Il me demandait pardon, il n'était pas responsable de ce rejet envers Carlie. C'est notre mère, Renée, qui nous a renié ma fille et moi… _Je fis une pause pour respirer. _Elle a demandé le divorce à Charlie pour être avec Phil avec qui elle avait une liaison depuis cinq ans. Charlie a donc repris contact avec moi pour qu'on lui pardonne. J'ai… j'ai pris des nouvelles de… de Jacob, le… père de… Carlie. Enfin son père biologique. _Edward baissa la tête, Emmett serra les poings et Carlisle ne laissa rien paraitre. _J'ai… j'ai appris… que… j'ai appris que Jacob venait… il vient de se marier avec Leah Clearwater… _Lâchais-je avant de fondre en sanglot.

Emmett lâcha un juron avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller dehors. Carlisle regarda son fils puis porta son regard sur moi. Ce dernier avait toujours la tête baissée, ses poings serrés et sa mâchoire crispée.

_- Bella, pour ta santé physique et moral, tu dois laisser le passé derrière toi. Ce Jacob causera ta perte, si tu tiens encore à penser à lui. Ta fille a peur de ce qu'il pourrait ce passé, elle ne comprend pas mais elle sait que tu vas mal. Pense à elle, pense à ton frère, tourne la page même si je comprends que cela puisse être dur. _Conseilla monsieur Cullen. _Je vais y aller maintenant, n'hésite pas à venir Bella, la porte est ouverte comme pour ton frère et ta fille. _

_- Merci…_

Il me fit un sourire avant de quitter la pièce. Edward releva son visage vers moi. Je vis de la tristesse dans ses prunelles vertes d'émeraudes. Il me sourit, je le sentis faux. Une chose n'allait pas pour lui.

_- Ça va ? _M'assurais-je.

_- Mieux que toi, Bella._

_- Désolée que tu es été témoin._

_- Ce n'est rien. Ça fait quelque chose de voir une belle femme hurlée comme tu l'as fait pour un connard qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Je suis content de lui avoir mis mon poing dans la gueule. _Commença-t-il à s'énerver.

_- Calme-toi, Edward. Je vais essayer pour ma fille et mon frère, ils ne doivent pas me voir souffrir ainsi._

Je crus l'entendre dire « pour moi aussi » mais je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'avais entendu. Il me fit une bise sur le front avant de partir. Je l'entendis sermonner mon frère. Qu'a-t-il fait encore ?


	11. Chapter 11

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne. Je posterais une suite chaque mercredi. Bonne lecture ^^

C'est des chapitres plus ou moins courts, je m'en excuse. Merci pour vos commentaires, qui me réjouissent toujours ! C'est pour vous que je poste et voir tous vos encouragements, ça me fait énormément plaisir.

_Une fois, ma première fois... Une erreur, rien qu'une ... Une annonce, une rupture, une douleur, une responsabilité... Ma vie... Carlie !_

_**Chapitre 11**_

Edward était parti depuis environ dix minutes, il avait rejoint mon frère dehors. J'avais entendu Edward gueuler, puis mon frère qui devait évacuer sa colère. Je soupirais de frustration. Je me levais du canapé avec difficulté et je décidais de retrouver les garçons. Je ne vis pas les personnes en premier mais leurs voitures. La Mercédès de mon frère, la Porsche jaune d'Alice, la Décapotable de Rosalie et la Volvo d'Edward. Ils étaient tous là. Mon regard se tourna vers les personnes présentes. Emmett était face à Rosalie, elle avait l'une de ses mains sur la joue de mon frère et la deuxième sur sa main. Edward était assis sur la pelouse un peu plus loin. Sa tête était enfouit dans ses genoux, Alice était à genoux en face de lui, ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ainé. Jasper était debout avec une petite fille dans les bras. Je reconnus la tête de ma petite Carlie qui dormait contre lui. Je n'avais plus de force dans mes jambes, je tremblais mais ne voulais demander de l'aide. Je descendis les marches du perron et allais d'un pas mal assuré vers Jasper qui ne m'avait toujours pas remarqué.

_- Salut… _Déclarais-je en le faisant sursauter. _Désolée._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, ça va mieux ?_

_- Oui, merci. Je vais bien. _Mentis-je.

_- On ne t'a pas dit que tu ne savais pas mentir, Bella. _Me sermonna Alice en me prenant dans ses bras sous le sourire de Jasper.

_- Alice a raison, tu es vraiment pâle. _Murmura un doux ténor.

Je me retournais pour remarquer que tout le monde était présent. L'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages. Je leurs fis un léger sourire. Emmett qui avait les yeux rougis, s'approcha de moi et me prit fortement dans ses bras. Je savais qu'il avait eu peur pour moi, de mon état de démence, comme à chaque fois. Je le sentais soupirer de soulagement contre mon épaule.

_- Aller, petite sœur, on fait rentrer tout le monde. _

Jasper me donna mon bébé qui dormait paisiblement sous ma demande. J'avais besoin de sa présence. Elle gémissait un peu à mon contact avant de poser sa tête dans mon cou. Je pus humer la bonne odeur de bébé de ma fille. Je suivis mes amis à l'intérieur de la maison. Edward était à mes côtés, une main dans le bas de mon dos.

_- Tu veux que je t'aide ? _Susurra sa voix mélodieuse.

_- Non, ça ira. Vas avec les autres. Je mets la puce au lit et je prends une douche avant de vous rejoindre._

Il accepta d'un léger signe de tête avant de pénétrer dans le salon. Je fis, quant à moi, ce que j'avais dit à Edward. J'installais Carlie dans son lit et déposais un baiser sur son front en lui caressant les cheveux. Je partis ensuite prendre une douche bien chaude pour me détendre. Je voulais seulement me sentir bien et enlever la sueur qui recouvrait mon corps.

Une fois sortis, je retrouvais mes amis et mon frère au salon. Je vis qu'Emmett avait une poche de glace sur sa main. Qu'avait-il fait encore ? Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett jouaient à la Wii. Edward était songeur. Je m'installais près de lui, je mis mes jambes en dessous de moi. Il m'offrit un verre ainsi qu'un grand sourire. Son sourire en coin était envoutant, magnifique. Mes joues devaient avoir pris une teinte rose car son sourire s'élargit. Ses yeux verts émeraude posés sur moi me feront perdre la tête, un jour. Il était vraiment époustouflant. Sa chevelure cuivrée indomptable me donnait envie de passer mes mains à l'intérieur. Sa bouche me donnait envie de poser les miennes dessus. Son corps bien battit sentait la sécurité et le plaisir d'être blottit contre son torse.

_- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? _Demanda-t-il, amusé.

_- Désolée…_

_- T'es vraiment mignonne avec tes petites joues roses. _Dit-il_. Ça va mieux ?_

_- Oui…_

_- C'était impressionnant de voir l'état de transe dont tu as été prise. Tu as déjà eu des crises ?_

_- Oui… _Dis-je, en baissant la tête._ Quand Jacob m'a avoué m'avoir trompé avec Leah, quand il m'a laissé et que ma famille m'a jeté. J'en faisais tous les mois, voire toutes les deux semaines. Ça faisait six mois que j'en avais plus fait. Aujourd'hui, j'ai craqué. _

_- Si je pouvais, je te ferais oublier ce salopard. Il ne mérite pas ta souffrance. Tu mérites d'être heureuse, Bella…_

_- C'est gentil mais c'est comme ça. Pourquoi Emmett a une poche de glace ? _Demandais-je, voulant changer de sujet.

_- En sortant, il a frappé dans un mur. Il n'aime pas te voir te détruire. Il se sent impuissant quand tu souffres. C'est ton grand frère, il est inquiet. Il veut pouvoir te protéger._

_- Pourquoi tout le monde est venu ?_

_- Tu es notre amie. Lice et Rose t'adorent déjà. Jasper aussi, tu es importante. Pas seulement parce que tu es la sœur d'Emmett mais aussi pour toi, Bella. On connait Em' depuis longtemps, on sait qu'il tient à toi comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. On te connaissait sans te connaitre réellement. Tu es devenue comme une sœur pour eux, pour moi, tu es… précieuse. _


	12. Chapter 12

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne. Je posterais une suite chaque mercredi. Bonne lecture ^^

Ce sont des chapitres plus ou moins courts, je m'en excuse. Merci pour vos commentaires, qui me réjouissent toujours ! C'est pour vous que je poste et voir tous vos encouragements, ça me fait énormément plaisir.

_Une fois, ma première fois... Une erreur, rien qu'une ... Une annonce, une rupture, une douleur, une responsabilité... Ma vie... Carlie !_

_**Chapitre 12**_

La semaine avait poursuivi sa route. Emmett était resté près de moi et Carlie, il avait toujours peur. Ni les Cullen, ni les Hale n'étaient revenus depuis le fameux soir où j'avais craqué. Durant la soirée, Edward m'avait raconté sa rupture avec Tanya et la claque monumentale qu'il avait reçu. J'avais été prise d'un fou rire. Carlie dormait avec moi depuis, elle semblait apeurée. Il fallait que je trouve les bons mots pour la rassurée.

Aujourd'hui, Alice et Rosalie avaient décidé de venir nous chercher, ma fille et moi, pour faire du shopping. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas une grande fane. J'en avais horreur. Jasper et Edward m'avaient avoué que j'arriverais en enfer quand Alice posera le pied dans la boutique. Il fallait que je m'accroche d'après eux. Ça ne sentait pas bon tout ça.

Je venais de finir de coiffer Carlie quand la sonnette de la porte retentit, annonçant l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Emmett alla ouvrir et saluer la ou les personnes. Il revint tout sourire avec Alice, Jasper, Edward et Rosalie. Je fis la bise aux quatre. Je me demandais bien pourquoi les garçons étaient venus.

_- Tu es prête, Bella ? _Me demanda Alice, souriante.

_- Oui… je crois. _Hésitais-je sous le regard de pitié des garçons.

_- Et bien, allons-y ! _Déclara la belle blonde.

Je déglutis et avançais vers la porte d'un pas lent en tenant la main de ma fille qui pétillait de bonheur. Les hommes nous saluèrent avant de monter tous les trois dans la Volvo. Alice entra côté volant de sa voiture. Rosalie ouvrit la porte de la banquette arrière pour me faire entrer avec ma fille alors qu'elle monta aux côtés de la pile électrique.

Alice démarra en faisant grincer se pneus sur la route. Nous dépassâmes les garçons qui nous firent des gestes désinvoltes. Nous nous esclaffâmes à l'unisson, même Carlie riait sans savoir pourquoi. Elle était tellement mignonne.

Alice gara sa voiture avec un freinage inutile. Nous descendîmes puis nous dirigeâmes vers les boutiques. Je tenais toujours la main de ma Carlie qui sautillait.

Alice était un vrai tyran dans les magasins, elle sautait sur toutes les tenues qui pourraient lui plaire. Elle n'hésitait pas à me jeter dans les cabines d'essayage avec une vingtaine de tenues. Carlie était aidée par Rosalie qui me l'avait gentiment demandé. Rosalie, que tout le monde penserait de « miss monde » à cause de sa beauté, était tout au contraire une femme sensible et aimante. Elle m'avait avoué aimer les enfants, elle adorait en avoir mais elle n'avait pas rencontré l'homme parfait.

Nous sortions de la dixième boutique de vêtement pour aller dans celle des chaussures. Nous allions déjà à la voiture poser nos nombreux sacs. Une fois dans le magasin qu'Alice avait choisi, elle m'entraina déjà vers un rayon.

_- Alice ! Attend ! Carlie et Rose ne nous suivent plus !_

_- Elles vont arriver ! _Carillonna la voix du lutin.

Au même moment, Alice heurta une personne et se cassa la figure en m'entrainant avec elle dans sa chute. Solidarité féminine oblige ! Rosalie accourut avec ma fille pour nous aider.

_- Vous allez bien ? _Demanda l'inconnu.

Cette voix… je connaissais ce ténor qui m'avait tant fait l'admirer. Que j'avais tant aimé écouter. Mon cœur se serra quand je relevais la tête vers lui. Il m'avait lâchement abandonné car il ne voulait pas assumer le fait d'être père. Le voilà, trois ans plus tard, devant nous avec un sourire charmant. Dans toute sa splendeur. Il ne m'avait pas reconnu encore. Je me relevais avec l'aide de Rosalie. Je pris ma fille dans mes bras en essayant de le fuir. Lui. Jacob Black. Celui qui a brisé mon cœur et détruit ma vie.

_- Oui, ça va. _Dit Alice en se levant et en regardant l'indien qui fronça les sourcils. _Jacob Black !_

_- Alice Cullen ! _Cracha-t-il._ Quelle plaisir ! _

_- Garde ta politesse pour d'autres !_

Il ricana avant de poser son regard vers moi. Son sourire se fana. Il me fixa en fronçant les sourcils et regarda Carlie que je tenais contre moi.

_- Bella…_

Tout d'un coup, il sembla gêné d'être devant moi au bout de trois ans où il avait craché sans honte dans mon dos. Ma colère monta rapidement en moi mais le lutin me devança.

_- Oui, Jacob. Tu l'as reconnu ! C'est la femme que tu as lâchement abandonné avec ton enfant après l'avoir trompé ! Tu n'es qu'une ordure, Black ! Je ne sais pas comment Bella a pu aimer une merde comme toi, tu n'es qu'un sale type ! _

_- C'est bon t'as fini ? T'es pathétique, Cullen. Oui, je l'ai trompé et abandonné. Et alors ? En quoi ça te regarde ?_

_- Gamin…_

_- Elle, au moins, elle ne dit pas de la merde ! Elle dit la vérité ! Elle n'a pas été crachée sur mon dos des conneries aussi pitoyable que certaines personnes ! Tu n'as pas assumé, ok ! Je m'en fou, je vis mieux sans toi mais putain, qu'est-ce t'avais à raconter des conneries aussi grosse que toi ?! Je ne suis pas une trainée ! Je n'ai eu qu'un putain de mec qui n'est pas fichu capable d'assumer d'avoir couché avec une fille sans se protéger et de lui avoir fait un gosse ! Alors Jacob, par pitié, ferme ta gueule de chien ! _Déclarais-je avant de me sauver avec ma fille laissant les deux filles et Jacob bouche-bée.


	13. Chapter 13

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne. Je posterais une suite chaque mercredi. Bonne lecture ^^

Ce sont des chapitres plus ou moins courts, je m'en excuse. Merci pour vos commentaires, qui me réjouissent toujours ! C'est pour vous que je poste et voir tous vos encouragements, ça me fait énormément plaisir.

_Une fois, ma première fois... Une erreur, rien qu'une ... Une annonce, une rupture, une douleur, une responsabilité... Ma vie... Carlie !_

_**Chapitre 13**_

Je ne pleurerais pas, non. Je n'en avais pas le courage, ni l'envie. Il ne méritait vraiment pas mes larmes et mon cœur brisé. Je devais me reconstruire et prendre ma vie en main. Je m'installais sur le capot de voiture d'Alice avec Carlie près de moi. Je reconnus au loin la Chevrolet noire de Jacob.

_- C'était qui, maman ? _Demanda la petite voix de ma fille.

Je tournais mon regard vers elle, l'inquiétude se reflétait dans ses prunelles chocolat. Je lui fis un sourire pour lui montrer que j'allais bien. Ses fossettes ressortirent quand elle se mit à sourire à son tour.

_- Une connaissance, mon bébé. Une personne qui m'a fait énormément de mal. _

_- Comme mon papa ?_

_- Oui…_

J'avais expliqué à ma fille que son père et moi n'étions plus ensemble car il ne voulait pas d'enfants. Je lui avais révélé aussi qu'il m'avait fait énormément de mal dans le passé sans lui dire les interdis de l'adultère.

Rosalie et Alice arrivèrent à la voiture. Elles semblaient inquiètes et énervées. Je décidais de descendre du capot et de faire face aux filles. Rosalie fut la première à me prendre dans ses bras avant de parler d'une douce voix.

_- Comment te sens-tu, Bella ? _

_- Ça va, Rose. _Souriais-je.

_- Oh ! Bella ! Tu as raté un truc, tu aurais dû voir Rosalie remettre en place Black ! .RANT ! Il ne la connait même pas et elle savait toute l'histoire. La tête de con qu'il a fait ! _Déclara Alice en sautant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Alice décida d'aller prendre un café, que cela nous fera du bien. C'est en riant que nous nous installâmes à une table. Rosalie était assise en face de moi avec Carlie à ses côtés. Alice était installée près de moi.

_- On attend les gars, ils arrivent ! _S'écria Rosalie.

Nous rîmes encore ensemble, des clients tournèrent la tête vers nous. Certains souriaient comme d'autres levaient les yeux au ciel. Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser une question à Rosalie.

_- Emmett te plait ?_

_- Euh… Il est charmant, adorable et super mignon. Mais après je ne sais pas… _Avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

Rosalie aurait un faible pour mon ours ? Je savais que mon frère n'était pas indifférent à elle, comme je l'étais avec Edward mais je ne m'étais jamais posée la question inversée.

_- Et vous miss Swan, avez-vous un petit béguin pour mon frère ? _Osa le lutin en imitant une grande dame.

_- Non ! _ Répondis-je un peu trop vite.

Rosalie et Alice firent un grand sourire. Je dus mettre mes mains sur mon visage pour cacher mes rougeurs. Elles s'esclaffèrent complices devant mon embarras. Carlie riait aussi sans comprendre les raisons exactes.

_- Maman, pouquoi tu te caches ? _Demanda ma fille, innocemment.

_- Oui, maman ! Pourquoi tu te caches ? _Tonna la grosse voix d'Emmett.

Je dus être encore plus rouge, si c'était possible. Mes joues me chauffaient jusqu'aux tempes. J'entendis les autres pouffer de rire. Emmett m'ébouriffa les cheveux avant d'embrasser mon front. Jasper et Edward me firent la bise puis se tournèrent vers les autres pour les saluer. Jasper alla près d'Emmett qui était aux côtés de Rosalie. Carlie avait pris place sur les genoux de la belle blonde. Alice s'installa sur Jasper tandis qu'Edward alla à mes côtés. Rosalie et Alice me sourient en voyant Cullen proche de moi. Je leur tirais la langue dans un geste totalement puéril qui les fit rire.

Tous partir dans des conversations diverses, nous commandions des cafés et un chocolat chaud pour bébé.

- _Comment te sens-tu, Bella ?_ Me dit Edward d'une voix douce et rassurante.

_- Sa va et toi_ ?

- _Bien…_

_- Un problème ?_ M'inquiétais-je.

_- On peut dire ça mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi._

_- Trop tard mon cher…_

Je lui fis un clin d'œil en souriant. Il me le rendit mais son sourire n'atteignait pas son regard émeraude. Une chose est sûre, il se passait quelque chose chez Edward.

_- Ed' ! Alors ton boulot ?_ Demanda mon frère.

Pour simple réponde, Edward haussa les épaules. Je croyais que le mannequinat était son rêve. Qu'il adorait le faire.

_- Et vous, les filles, le shopping ?_ Ajouta Jasper.

Alice, Rosalie et moi nous jetâmes un coup d'œil, ce qui ne devait pas passer inaperçu. J'ignorais si je devais en parlant sans provoquer de la colère chez mon frère, Jasper et Edward. Ses derniers froncèrent les sourcils devant notre silence commun.

_- Il y a eu un petit souci… _commença Alice, gênée en me regardant.

Je devais leur dire la vérité pour mon bien et celui de Carlie.


	14. Chapter 14

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne. Je posterais une suite chaque mercredi. Bonne lecture ^^

Ce sont des chapitres plus ou moins courts, je m'en excuse. Merci pour vos commentaires, qui me réjouissent toujours ! C'est pour vous que je poste et voir tous vos encouragements, ça me fait énormément plaisir.

_Une fois, ma première fois... Une erreur, rien qu'une ... Une annonce, une rupture, une douleur, une responsabilité... Ma vie... Carlie !_

_**Chapitre 14**_

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et narrais notre rencontre avec Jacob au centre commercial. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward serrer les poings, Jasper m'écoutait les sourcils froncés, tandis qu'Emmett se leva en tapant d'un poing sur la table. La fureur, la rage, la peur et la haine dominaient ses émotions.

_- Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que ce fils de pute vient foutre à Seattle ?! Il ne peut pas vous lâcher !_

Je me levais à mon tour en fixant mon frère bien droit dans ses yeux chocolat.

_- Je ne savais pas que ce sal chien s'y trouvait ! Emmett, Rosalie l'a apparemment remballé comme il se doit !_

_- Je peux vous le confirmer ! _S'écria le lutin.

La rage s'estompa du regard de mon protecteur, la tristesse et l'inquiétude prirent la place. Il se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil.

_- Rose devrait nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. _Déclara Edward.

Je venais de me rendre compte que mon bébé pleurait à chaudes larmes contre Rosalie qui la consolait. Elle était tellement maternelle comme femme. Mon frère finit par s'assoir correctement, je l'imitais. Alice souriait de toutes ses dents en attendant que le récit commence. Jasper, d'un calme impressionnant, attendait. Emmett me dévisagea avec inquiétude. Carlie finit par se calmer, elle alla se blottir dans les bras de son oncle où elle s'endormit paisiblement. Mon frère tourna la tête vers la charmante blonde qui lui souriait tendrement. Edward ne me quittait pas des yeux, il y avait tant de tristesse et de vide.

_- Comment te sens-tu, Bella ? _S'inquiéta-t-il.

_- ça va, comme me la dit ton père, il faut que je tourne la page. Je n'ai pas versé de larmes et je ressens que de la haine pour lui._

Ses pupilles vertes se remirent à briller. Il m'adressa un sourire en coin que je trouvais vraiment craquant. Il faut bien que je l'avoue, mais Edward me plait. Rosalie se racla la gorge.

_- Quand Bella a quitté le centre commercial avec la petite, nous pensions qu'elle allait craquer mais en fait, la haine l'avait envahi. _Sourit-elle. _Je me suis approchée de ce cabot. Je lui ai balancé à travers la figure « Tu devrais avoir honte de ce que tu as fait ! J'espère pour toi que depuis, tu as peur de ton reflet dans le miroir ou que tu es hanté la nuit par des cauchemars. Tu as brisé une vie, pauvre con ! Tu ne me connais pas mais moi si ! Tu tentes encore une fois de revoir Bella ou sa fille, ou même lui parler, je t'arrache ton organe de mâle et je l'accroche à ta porte d'entrée ou je la poste à ta femme ! Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, Black ! » Je vous jure, il est devenu tout blanc. Il a ensuite tourné les talons et s'est tiré presque en courant. Alice a éclaté de rire et on a rejoint Bella._

Les yeux des garçons et les miens étaient écarquillés, je ne pensais pas Rosalie comme cela. Les gars éclatèrent de rire alors que des larmes perlèrent sans que je ne veuille.

_- Waouh ! Géniale, je l'adore cette fille ! _S'exclama Emmett.

_- Rose, la dominante est de retour ! _Renchérit Jasper.

_- Bien envoyer, Rose ! _Ajouta Edward.

_- Merci… _La remerciais-je.

Elle me regarda souriante avant de se lever et de venir m'enlacer. Cette femme d'une beauté inébranlable était l'ange incarnée. Elle a le cœur sur la main et une âme pure.

Jasper et Alice décidèrent de partir tous les deux. Emmett invita la belle blonde chez nous, ils partirent avec Carlie. L'appartement de Rose n'était pas loin, ils allèrent prendre la voiture de cette dernière avant de rentrer. Il ne restait plus que le bel homme et moi. Il soupira avant de laisser tomber sa tête en arrière. Il semblait tellement épuiser.

_- Explique-moi… Je… Si tu veux te confier._

Il esquiva un faible sourire face à mes paroles.

_- Le boulot est chiant, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'imaginais. Une mannequin avec qui je suis, elle est… belle certes mais très collante. J'ai dû lui dire que j'avais une copine et que je l'aimais pour qu'elle arrête de me toucher lors des shooting. _

Une étrange émotion me submergea, la jalousie. J'étais jalouse de cette fille. Edward passa ses mains son visage, il était las.

_- Je vais démissionner, mon père m'a proposé un poste comme pédiatre à l'hôpital. J'ai déjà eu le diplôme plus tôt qu'à la normale grâce à mon père._

_- C'est bien ! Tu devrais faire ce que tu penses le mieux pour toi._

_- Ouais, mais tu vois, il me faut une secrétaire qui serait mon assistante._

_- Tu mets des petites annonces. _

Il émit un petit rire face à ma réplique, il jeta un regard vers moi.

_- Non, Bella, je veux que TU sois ma secrétaire et assistante._

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais la referma aussitôt. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

_- Ma mère serait d'accord de garder Carlie._

Je voulais déjà envoyer Carlie à l'école pour que je puisse travailler. Edward me donnait cette occasion.

_- Carlie va aller à l'école, je veux bien qu'Esmée la prenne le midi et l'aprèm._

Un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il était heureux que moi, Isabella Swan, soit sa secrétaire et assistante sans formation. Je baissais la tête.

_- Je n'ai pas de diplôme…_

_- Tu sais répondre à un téléphone ? _J'approuvais. _Tu sais écrire ? _Autre hochement de tête._ Bah voilà !_

Je le remerciais chaleureusement en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue. Il me proposa de me raccompagner. C'est en parlant horaire que je montais à bord dans la Volvo.


	15. Chapter 15

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne. Je posterais une suite chaque mercredi. Bonne lecture ^^

Ce sont des chapitres plus ou moins courts, je m'en excuse. Merci pour vos commentaires, qui me réjouissent toujours ! C'est pour vous que je poste et voir tous vos encouragements, ça me fait énormément plaisir.

_Une fois, ma première fois... Une erreur, rien qu'une ... Une annonce, une rupture, une douleur, une responsabilité... Ma vie... Carlie !_

_**Chapitre 15**_

Edward m'avait proposé de prendre un verre avec lui à la villa de ses parents, j'avais accepté. Il vivait chez eux ou chez sa sœur en attendant de trouver un appartement. Rosalie avait le sien depuis longtemps, déjà. Quand elle passait à Forks pour voir son frère et ses parents, elle longeait là-bas mais c'était rare. Edward, lui, n'était pas motivé à en chercher un. Il se gara dans le garage avant de sortir de la voiture et de m'ouvrir la portière. Nous entrâmes dans la maison, vide.

_- Mon père a été appelé pour une urgence à l'hôpital, ma mère est retournée à Forks pour rendre visite à quelqu'un qui les a invités à diner, ce soir. _M'informa-t-il.

_- Pas de problème, la villa est magnifique. _M'émerveillais-je encore.

Il émit un petit ricanement avant de m'escorter jusqu'au salon où je pris place sur le canapé. Edward arriva avec deux coupes et une bouteille de champagne. Il m'en servit un avant d'en faire de même avec lui.

_- A ton futur job' !_

_- A ta gentillesse !_

Nous entrechoquâmes nos verres pour trinquer. Je bus une gorgée avant de poser ma coupe sur la table basse. Edward ne cessait de me fixer, je savais que de petites rougeurs étaient apparues sur mes joues. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

Un silence s'était installé, il n'y avait rien de gênant. Je fixais l'instrument qui avait attiré mon regard, je décidais d'en faire un sujet.

_- Qui joue du piano ?_

Je le vis se tendre devant ma question. Il sembla mal à l'aise. Reposant son verre près du mien, il fuyait mon regard avant de répondre en hésitant.

_- Humm… moi…_

_- Depuis longtemps ?_

_- Depuis que j'ai cinq ans._

_- Tu dois être doué ! _M'exclamais-je.

Il me sourit avant de se lever et se diriger vers le magnifique piano blanc qu'il caressa. Il s'installa puis posa son regard sur moi, je ne pouvais qu'admirer sa beauté. Il fit glisser ses longs doigts sur les touches. Un son merveilleux en sortit, j'ignorais d'où il provenait mais il était sublime. Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage et des larmes perlèrent sur mes joues. La mélodie était douce et unique, elle était intense et tendre. Les traits d'Edward était sérieux, il savait ce qu'il faisait et y était transporté. Il ferma les yeux avant que les dernières notes ne s'élèvent dans la pièce. Il ouvrit les yeux et releva ses yeux sur moi.

_- C'était merveilleux… _Murmurais-je.

_- Merci._

_- C'était quoi ?_

_- L'une de mes dernières compositions. J'aime bien composer._

Il revint à mes côtés. Je repris mon verre pour en boire une autre gorgée. Edward se saisit de la coupe, à mon plus grand étonnement et le posa. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains avant de rapprocher mon visage du sien. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent puis se rencontrèrent. Ses lèvres douces et tièdes se mouvaient avec les miennes. Il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure pour que je laisse l'accès à ma bouche. Chose que je fis. Nos langues ne lancèrent dans un ballet sensuel. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, tandis que les siennes descendirent sur mes hanches. Il les passa sous mon haut. La chaleur de ses mains se propagea dans tout mon corps me donnant des frissons. Je me mis à caresser ses cheveux en désordre qui était un appel à la tentation. Prise d'élan, je me mis à califourchon sur lui sans briser notre baiser. Il remonta mon haut pour le retirer, j'étais en soutien-gorge face lui. Je fis une friction entre nos deux sexes, il prit mes fesses en coupe pour me rapprocher de lui alors qu'il se leva. Il me porta pour nous emmener à l'étage, il heurta quelques murs. Nos respirations étaient saccadées. Il ouvrit une porte, celle de sa chambre je suppose, et me posa sur le matelas. Il se positionna à genoux devant moi, il me contempla d'un regard emplit de désir. Il prit un sein entre l'un de ses mains alors qu'il alla caresser mon cou de sa langue. Je gémissais, j'étais brulante de désir et impatiente.

_- Edward… S'il te plait._

Il se releva légèrement devant ma plainte en cajolant mon corps de baiser. Il retira les dernières barrières de vêtements qui nous séparaient. Il prit un préservatif avant de se mettre entre mes cuisses et de faire glisser sa longueur en moi. Nos corps se découvrirent pour la première fois, nos mains se caressèrent et nos gémissements résonnèrent ensemble. Il me fit monter jusqu'à l'extase où je criais de plaisir alors qu'il grogna en jouissant dans le plastique. Il m'entraina de l'autre côté pour me prendre contre lui, alors que nous reprenions peu à peu nos esprits et notre respiration. Je m'endormis.


	16. Chapter 16

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne. Je posterais une suite chaque mercredi. Bonne lecture ^^

Ce sont des chapitres plus ou moins courts, je m'en excuse. Mais je ne peux pas changer, malheureusement. Merci pour vos commentaires, qui me réjouissent toujours ! C'est pour vous que je poste et voir tous vos encouragements, ça me fait énormément plaisir.

_Une fois, ma première fois... Une erreur, rien qu'une ... Une annonce, une rupture, une douleur, une responsabilité... Ma vie... Carlie !_

_**Chapitre 16**_

_Point de vue d'Edward_

J'avais dérapé en l'embrassant mais je ne pouvais pas résister à cette tentation. C'était un appel. Le baiser que nous avions échangé était magique, je ne savais pas exactement ce que j'avais ressenti, l'envie de la protéger était devenue plus puissante. Avoir son corps dans mes bras était une renaissance, quand je me suis retrouvé en elle, je m'étais senti entier.

Elle avait vécu tellement de choses, je voulais lui faire oublier sa souffrance. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser m'offrir son corps ainsi mais je la désirais. Tout en elle m'attirait. Je me sentais faible face à ce bout de femme.

Jacob ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait eu, il avait eu le plaisir de protéger cette femme, de la comblée de bonheur et il l'avait laissé. Il lui avait fait une petite merveilleuse sans qu'il le sache.

Emmett, mon meilleur ami, avait raison, sa sœur était un ange. J'espérais qu'un jour, elle deviendrait mienne. A l'instant où je l'avais vu, quand mes parents devaient surveiller la petite, j'avais su que Bella deviendrait ma priorité, mon aimant.

Je m'étais battu pour elle avec Jasper et son frère pour son bonheur. Les gens de Forks n'avaient aucun droit de la juger ainsi sans la connaitre. Le chef Swan, le père de mes amis, m'avaient demandé des nouvelles de ses enfants quand Emmett avait tourné le dos à sa famille pour rester auprès de sa petite sœur et sa nièce. Il avait quitté Forks pour sa petite sœur, une putain de preuve d'amour. Emmett nous avait laissé et je le comprenais, j'aurais fait exactement la même chose, s'il s'agissait de ma sœur, Alice.

La panique m'avait envahi quand Rosalie avait débarqué chez mes parents avec Carlie. Elle avait annoncé la crise d'angoisse de ma belle, sans réfléchir, j'avais suivis mon père pour elle. La voir pâle et tremblante m'avait brisé le cœur, elle ne méritait pas cette douleur. Un demi-sourire m'était apparu quand elle nous avait raconté que Charlie l'avait appelé. Il avait enfin osé le faire, il avait été long. Ma joie avait disparu au moment où ce bâtard de Jacob était sorti de sa belle bouche. Elle était tellement détruite par ce chien. Il devrait crever !

Je n'avais pas pu aller la voir durant la semaine qui suivit, mon nouveau boulot me prenait mon temps. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que ce travail était une vraie merde. J'en avais parlé à Carlisle pour avoir un conseil paternel. Il m'avait alors dit, que je pouvais valider ma formation de pédiatre. Il y avait une place de libre à l'hôpital où mon père travaillait. Bella serait une très belle secrétaire, je la voulais près de moi.

Cela faisait environ une heure que Bella s'était endormie, nue contre moi. Seule ses épaules, sa tête et la naissance de sa poitrine étaient visibles. Le reste était recouvert par la couverture. Mon bras droit la maintenait enlacer contre mon torse. Sa tête était reposée sur ce dernier. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre mon cou, sa respiration était légère et calme. Isabella murmurait des paroles incohérentes durant son sommeil. Je ne pouvais effacer le sourire niait qui s'affichait sur mon visage. De mon pouce, je caressais la peau douce de son flanc droit. J'étais bien, vraiment entier. J'avais un peu honte d'avoir profité d'elle, je n'aurais pas dû. Je n'arrivais pourtant pas à regretter de l'avoir dans mes bras. Je suis sûr d'une chose, ce n'était pas qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air.

_Point de vue de Bella_

Je me sentais légère et bien. Entière. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, je me sentais enfin complète. Mon cœur guérit était remonté en bloc. La douleur s'était estompée. Etre dans les bras d'Edward était un plaisir inouïe. Je me sentais libre et vivante. Je ne regrettais pas de mettre abandonner à lui.

Mes paupières lourdes s'ouvrirent délicatement pour me laisser le temps de m'habituer à la clarté. Je levais légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard émeraude de ce Dieu. Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres devant cette vision divine. Edward nu me tenant contre lui, affichant un sourire plus que radieux. De sa main gauche, il remit certaines mèches de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Son ténor résonna comme une mélodie.

_- Bonjour ma belle._

Ma belle ? Oh !

_- Bonjour !_

_- Bella, je voulais m'excuser… Nous n'aurions pas dû le faire tout de suite._

S'excuser ? Des regrettes ?

_- Tu… regrettes ? _

Mon pauvre cœur se mit à battre s'attendant à un nouveau rejet, il allait de nouveau se brisé. Edward regrettait d'avoir couché avec moi, je me sentais pourtant entière. Je n'étais assez bien pour lui. Pourquoi m'avait-il sauté alors ? Etais-je un coup seulement pour qu'il se soulage ?

Mes larmes inondèrent mon visage. Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler les sanglots bruyants qui me transpercèrent. Edward s'était mis à genoux avec un regard paniqué.

_- Bella, non, je ne regrette pas ! J'ai trouvé cela fabuleux, tu étais divine. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je ne veux pas que tu penses cela. Je suis désolé d'avoir profité de toi, tu es tellement belle mais si triste que…_

_- Tais-toi ! Edward… J'ai voulu ça. Je me sens bien avec… toi… Tu… tu me… tu me plais ! _

Mon visage prit une teinte rouge de gêne, je venais de lui avouer ce que j'avais sur le cœur.


	17. Chapter 17

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne. Je posterais une suite chaque mercredi. Bonne lecture ^^

Ce sont des chapitres plus ou moins courts, je m'en excuse. Mais je ne peux pas changer, malheureusement. Merci pour vos commentaires, qui me réjouissent toujours ! C'est pour vous que je poste et voir tous vos encouragements, ça me fait énormément plaisir.

_Une fois, ma première fois... Une erreur, rien qu'une ... Une annonce, une rupture, une douleur, une responsabilité... Ma vie... Carlie !_

_**Chapitre 17**_

Des éclats de voix ? Des rires ? J'ignorais de qui, il s'agissait. J'ignorais aussi l'endroit où je me trouvais. Quelques images de la veille me revinrent peu à peu. Je sentis mes joues devenir brulante. Edward… J'avais couché avec lui. Je me rappelais vaguement de lui avoir dit qu'il me plaisait avant de sombrer. Un rêve ? Non, je ne pense pas. C'était bien trop profond dans mon cœur. J'étais encore nue dans les draps de ce grand lit où je me sentais seule. Carlie ? J'étais une mère indigne, je l'avais laissé seule. Enfin pas exactement, elle se trouvait avec son oncle mais tout de même, je n'avais prévenu personne.

Je me levais rapidement, manquant de peu de me ramasser sur le sol, j'enfilais mes vêtements et mes chaussures. Je passais mes mains dans ma tignasse ébouriffé.

Je descendis les marches en direction des voix. Je les reconnaissais, enfin sauf une… Il y avait Edward, Esmée et Carlisle ainsi qu'une femme qui m'était vaguement familière. Dans la voix d'Edward, il semblait grincheux et encore endormit. Je passais dans l'embrasure de la porte avant de me figer, mes yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, je crus halluciner. Edward se leva rapidement de sa chaise en la faisant grincer, il prit mes mains et me demanda de le regarder. Je ne pouvais pas, je la fixais. Mon regard était rempli de haine et de colère. Je me dégageais de l'emprise d'Edward, qui en fut surprit. Esmée me regardait, je le sentais, je ne lui lançais aucun regard, aucun signe quelconque. Je fis demi-tour avant de courir vers la porte d'entrée. Il me fallait de l'air. Vite.

Une fois sur le porche, je tentais de reprendre mes esprits, en vain. Mes mains tremblantes essayaient de faire le numéro de mon frère. J'en étais incapable, je me sentais trahi par les Cullen… par Edward. J'avais eu confiance en le couple pour leur avoir confié mon bébé.

_- Bella ?_

Cette voix calme et sereine, celle à qui j'avais confié certaines paroles. L'homme qui avait su calmer ma crise d'angoisse… Carlisle. J'étais assise sur le porche, me calmant et cherchant la force de contacter mon frère pour qu'il vienne me récupérer. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je craque, surtout pas.

_- Belle, n'en veux pas à Edward, s'il te plait. Il n'y est pour rien. Depuis qu'il s'est levé et qu'il l'a vu, il ne se montre pas poli. Il est agressif avec elle…_

Edward… Je m'excuserais auprès de lui, quand je serais loin d'Elle.

_- Carlisle… vous… Je…_

_- Nous connaissons Renée depuis longtemps, malgré que nous n'étions pas d'accord sur le fait qu'elle vous mette dehors. Esmée est toujours son amie. Elle t'aime aussi énormément. Ma femme ne veut pas que tu la fuis à cause de Renée. Tu es intelligente, Bella. Ne fait pas comme ta mère._

Je sentais un peu de venin dans les paroles du docteur. Il ne portait pas Renée dans son cœur. Je lui souris pour qu'il comprenne que je ne lui en voulais plus. Un éclat de voix retentit tout d'un coup, nous faisant sursauter Carlisle et moi. Edward sortit en trompe après avoir insulté l'une des femmes, je dirais même à Renée. Vipère !

Il se figea en me voyant près de son père, un sourire aux lèvres. Le docteur posa sa main sur mon épaule.

_- Bella… _Murmura Edward.

Carlisle nous laissa seuls, rejoignant la maison où Renée ne cessait de se plaindre de l'attitude de leur fils. Il soupira. Je me levais des marches pour me retrouver face à Edward qui semblait gênée et qui avait sans doute peur d'un rejet.

_- Je suis désolée…_

J'avais murmuré ses paroles en baissant la tête, les joues rouges.

_- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est normal que tu es réagi comme ça. Tu vas bien ?_

_- Oui, je voudrais juste encastrer sa tête dans du béton et lui cracher dessus, mais bon…_

Edward s'esclaffa devant la petite moue boudeuse que je lui faisais. Je ne pus que me joindre à lui tant son rire était communicatif. Il fit un nouveau pas vers moi. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Sa main caressa ma joue, nos regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Nous étions connectés, je savais ce qu'il voulait et inversement. Nous voulions la même chose. Il mit son autre main sur ma hanche tandis que j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque. Nos corps étaient collés, nos visages se rapprochèrent avant que nos lèvres ne s'effleurent. Je voulais approfondir ce baiser. Edward passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure pour avoir accès à ma bouche. J'étais sereine dans ses bras, ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le baiser prit fin lorsque nous eûmes besoin de reprendre notre souffle. Nous nous éloignâmes, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

_- Euh… waouh ! _Rigola-t-il.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent. La porte s'ouvrit sur Renée et Esmée. Esmée semblait mal à l'aise, je la rassurais d'un sourire. Edward me plaqua contre son torse, j'étais prête à faire face à cette femme qui m'a mise au monde.


	18. Chapter 18

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne. Je posterais une suite chaque mercredi. Bonne lecture ^^

Ce sont des chapitres plus ou moins courts, je m'en excuse. Mais je ne peux pas changer, malheureusement. Merci pour vos commentaires, qui me réjouissent toujours ! C'est pour vous que je poste et voir tous vos encouragements, ça me fait énormément plaisir.

_Une fois, ma première fois... Une erreur, rien qu'une ... Une annonce, une rupture, une douleur, une responsabilité... Ma vie... Carlie !_

_**Chapitre 18**_

Elle était là, à me faire face, me fixant de ses pupilles grises qui n'exprimaient que méprit. Ses cheveux couleur blé étaient attachés en chignon strict. Elle n'avait pas changé. Mon sang bouillait de rage, mon pouls s'était accéléré sous la pression. Edward caressait mon dos pour tenter de calmer mes envies de meurtres.

_- Isabella ! _Cracha-t-elle avec dédain.

_- Renée…_

Elle émit un ricanement. Je l'avais toujours appelé ainsi quand elle était en face de moi. Pour moi, je n'avais plus de mère, elle n'existait plus.

_- Je sais que tu as appris la vérité. _Continua-t-elle.

_- Et alors ? Il fallait que j'apprenne enfin la vérité sur la salope qui m'a mise au monde !_

_- Sache que tu es une erreur, ma belle, tout comme ton bâtard de gosse !_

La colère me prit au dépourvu, Edward me tenait pour que je n'aille pas lui arracher la tête. Elle ne voulait plus redescendre, je n'avais envie, lui sauter dessus. Cette femme ignorait tout au sujet de mon bébé. Elle n'avait aucun droit de parler ainsi d'elle.

_- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! Tu ne la connais pas ! _Hurlais-je.

_- Une fille, charmant ! _Ironisa-t-elle.

_- Laissa-la en dehors de ça ! _

_- Cela doit lui faire bizarre de vivre sans famille et d'avoir une mère aussi faible que toi, incapable de garder un homme près d'elle ! Une femme qui n'a rien pour elle sauf ses démons ! Isabella, tu es pitoyable ! Tu me fais pitié ! Je me demande bien pourquoi tu n'as pas encore mis fin à ta vie !_

Ses mots me firent mal, ça résonnait dans ma tête. Mon cœur souffrait car je savais ce que pensais cette femme de moi. Mes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues alors que les paroles jaillirent comme un poignard. Edward me maintenait contre son torse, me rassurant, me consolant. Carlisle revint à mes côtés et ceux de son fils.

_- Cessez cela Renée ! _Coupa Carlisle.

_- Carlisle, mon ami, occupez-vous plutôt de votre fils. Revoyez l'éducation que vous lui avez donnée car elle laisse à désirer. _

Ça sentait le roussie. Esmée mit une main sur sa bouche pour masquer sa surprise et ses larmes, Edward serra les poings. Carlisle qui était toujours un homme calme et serein, serra mes dents et fronça les sourcils. Cette sorcière sourit de toutes ses dents, fière de son influence.

_- Renée, je vous demanderais de quitter notre propriété. _Répondit le médecin.

_- Je vous dirais de faire attention aux fréquentations de vos enfants, elles ne sont pas saines._

_- Les miennes n'ont plus… _Souffla Esmée.

Renée se tourna vers le docteur, le regard noir. Carlisle croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine, impatient.

_- Mon père ne vous le répètera pas, cassez-vous ! Dégagez de là et laissez Bella vivre loin de vous ! _S'écria Edward.

Renée ne se fit pas priée, elle tourna les talons précipitamment devant son ton froid et sec. Une fois qu'elle fut partit, Edward me prit tendrement dans les bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou sentant son parfum aromatisé à la menthe. Esmée se dirigea vers Carlisle qui la prit dans ses bras, il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres aussi chaste qu'une caresse.

Après un raclement de gorge de monsieur Cullen, je me retournais vers eux. Esmée accourut pour m'enlacer dans une étreinte maternelle.

_- Je suis désolée, ma chérie, j'ignorais qu'elle se comportait ainsi avec toi. Je voulais juste t'aider… Je suis navrée, pardonne moi ! _Me supplia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- _Mais Esmée, je ne vous en veux pas, loin de là. Ne vous inquiétez pas Esmée et ne pleurez pas. _La rassurais-je.

Je lui fis un grand sourire franc, elle sécha ses larmes et m'embrassa sur la joue. Carlisle nous conduisit au salon, je pris place au près d'Edward. J'ignorais ce que nous étions, un couple ? Ou rien… La dernière pensée me comprima le cœur, me ramenant aux paroles tranchantes de Renée. J'étais incapable de garder un homme… Ce que je ne pouvais accepter d'elle, c'était qu'elle parle de Carlie ainsi. Ma fille était mon univers, ma vie. Depuis qu'elle était née, c'était ma raison de vivre, ma bouée de sauvetage. Sans elle, mon monde s'écroulerait, je serais plus bas que terre. Alors qu'Esmée nous apporta du café, mon portable sonna. Je m'en saisis et vis que c'était mon frère.

_« - Oui, Emmett ?_

_- Bells, viens vite à l'hôpital ! Carlie… _Souffla-t-il. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, je raccrochais. Le son de la voix de mon ainé était pressant, inquiète et paniquée. J'informais le couple ainsi qu'Edward. Paniquée et tétanisée, je me fis entrainer par Carlisle à l'arrière de la Volvo. Edward et son père montèrent à l'avant alors qu'Esmée s'installa à mes côtés. Je ne pouvais plus penser, plus parler… J'étais incapable de réfléchir, d'émettre une possibilité…

Je tremblais, mes larmes m'avaient rattrapé. Blottit contre Esmée, je laissais ma peur s'évader. Fuir ce que je redoutais le plus.

Mon univers allait basculer…

Ma vie allait succomber à un changement…

Si mon bébé n'est plus de ce monde…

Mon rayon de soleil. Ma vie. Ma raison d'être.


	19. Chapter 19

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne. Je posterais une suite chaque mercredi. Bonne lecture ^^

Ce sont des chapitres plus ou moins courts, je m'en excuse. Mais je ne peux pas changer, malheureusement. Merci pour vos commentaires, qui me réjouissent toujours ! C'est pour vous que je poste et voir tous vos encouragements, ça me fait énormément plaisir.

_Une fois, ma première fois... Une erreur, rien qu'une ... Une annonce, une rupture, une douleur, une responsabilité... Ma vie... Carlie !_

_**Chapitre 19**_

Comment devais-je réagir ? Crier ou pleurer ?

Une fois sur le parking, je vis la Jeep à Jasper ainsi que la BM décapotable de Rosalie. Carlisle se gara près de cette dernière. Esmée et son mari partirent dans l'établissement, Edward me prit la main et nous les suivîmes. Je n'avais pas parlé depuis l'annonce de mon frère, je versais mes larmes silencieusement sans me plaindre. Nous étions dans un couloir blanc avec des barres bleu ciel, indiquant ainsi l'étage de pédiatrie. Nous vîmes Emmett assis au sol, contre le mur, son visage caché dans ses genoux. Rosalie était assise près de son frère, Jasper. Ses yeux étaient rougis, signe qu'elle avait pleuré. Jasper enlaçait sa sœur, la tête de cette dernière sur son épaule. Alice faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Ils avaient tous peur, ils étaient inquiets. Que c'était-il passé ?

Carlisle se racla la gorge ce qui fit lever la tête de nos amis vers nous. Emmett croisa mon regard, il baissa la tête. Il culpabilisait. Alice se jeta à mon cou pour m'enlacer. J'éclatais en sanglots ne pouvant plus résister. Edward me lâcha et partit près de mon frère, Jasper se rapprocha d'eux. Rosalie alla se réfugier dans notre étreinte. Elle me caressa les cheveux pour m'apaiser tandis qu'Alice me frictionnait le dos.

_- Expliquer nous, les enfants. _Demanda la douce Esmée visiblement inquiète.

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Emmett échangèrent un regard. Mon frère fit un signe de tête, il allait raconter. Les garçons m'encouragèrent. Il souffla.

_- On était à la villa d'Alice et Jasper, au salon. Carlie était avec nous, elle nous a demandé des gâteaux. Jasper a sorti des gâteaux apéro et a rejoint Alice dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Je suis resté avec Rose et on parlait sans faire attention à la petite. Et à ce qu'elle avalait… Elle est tombée et c'est à ce moment-là qu'on a remarqué qu'elle manquait d'air. Elle était en train de s'étouffer… _Il leva son regard larmoyant vers moi. _Bella, je suis désolé, vraiment. Je ne savais pas, je ne pensais que cela puisse arriver. Pardonne-moi…_

Il tourna la tête opposée à moi. Mon cœur était déchiré devant la tristesse et la culpabilité de mon frère. De mon grand frère.

_- Emmett, mon grand, sache que cela arrive à n'importe quels parents. Alice nous a fait cela aussi. _Confia Esmée, Alice approuva.

_- Son visage de poupon était presque bleu, et ses lèvres violettes !_

_- Elle manquait d'air, mon garçon. _Déclara Carlisle._ Je vais aller me renseigner sur l'état de la petite. _

Il partit après m'avoir fait un sourire. Rosalie me fit une bise sur la joue. Je lui fis un petit sourire, mais bien faible.

_- Dis Bella, comment se fait-il que tu es passée la nuit chez Edward enfin mes parents ? _S'écria Alice en tapant des mains.

Esmée gloussa en posant ses mains sur sa bouche. Je sentis mes joues chauffées, Rosalie et Jasper étirèrent un grand sourire. Emmett frappa l'épaule d'Edward qui me fixait intensément.

_- Euh… bah…_

Je me sentais observer par six paires d'yeux mais surtout mal à l'aise, incapable de faire une phrase correcte. Edward se leva et vint à mes côtés, il passa ses bras sur mes hanches avant de déclarer.

_- On est ensemble ! _

Alice s'écria à l'unisson avec Rosalie dans un grand cri de joie. Esmée afficha un magnifique sourire ainsi que quelques larmes de joie dans le regard. Emmett et Jasper se levèrent et nous rejoignirent.

_- Tu fais du mal à ma sœur, je t'étripe mon gars ! Je ne blague pas, Eddy' chou ! _Le menaça-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Edward grogna suite au surnom de mon frère. Il resserra sa prise autour de ma taille.

_- J'en prendrais soin comme à la prunelle de mes yeux !_

Mes yeux se mirent à pétiller. Il était certain qu'Edward était un homme bien, mais j'en étais amoureuse. Oui, je l'aimais. Mes sentiments étaient nouveaux et cela me faisait très peur. Peur de souffrir comme avec Jacob. Peur de rejet. Peur d'aimer et d'être déçu ensuite. Emmett me fixait, il avait cette lueur de peine dans le regard. Il s'en voulait encore beaucoup.

_- Viens, Emmett_

Je lui pris la main et partis dans un coin reculé du groupe.

_- Je sais que ce n'ai pas ta faute pour Carlie, cesse de te culpabiliser. J'ai mal quand tu es comme ça._

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire.

_- Tu savais qu'Esmée était amie avec Renée ? _Risquais-je.

_- Non._

Il avait serré les poings de colère. Je lui pris les mains.

_- Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure chez les Cullen…_


	20. Chapter 20

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne. Je posterais une suite chaque mercredi. Bonne lecture ^^

Ce sont des chapitres plus ou moins courts, je m'en excuse. Mais je ne peux pas changer, malheureusement. Merci pour vos commentaires, qui me réjouissent toujours ! C'est pour vous que je poste et voir tous vos encouragements, ça me fait énormément plaisir.

_Une fois, ma première fois... Une erreur, rien qu'une ... Une annonce, une rupture, une douleur, une responsabilité... Ma vie... Carlie !_

_**Chapitre 20**_

Edward, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie nous avaient retrouvés. Mon corps tremblait, j'avais enfouit mon visage dans le cou d'Edward qui me serra contre lui. Jasper parlait avec calme à Emmett qui était énervé. Je lui avais parlé de ma rencontre avec Renée, des mots blessants qu'elle avait dits. Il était entré dans une grande colère. Il m'avait attrapé les poignets et secouer comme un prunier en me hurlant dessus. Les gars étaient intervenus mais j'étais sous le choc. Mes poignets étaient marqués mais la douleur n'était rien comparée à celle de mon cœur. Rosalie était entre nous deux, ses deux mains sur le visage de mon frère. Alice était un peu plus en retrait. Elle était derrière Edward. Mes sanglots étaient puissants, j'étais au bord d'une nouvelle crise. Ma fille et l'accident, la rencontre de Renée et maintenant la fureur d'Emmett, j'allais craquer. Esmée approcha. Emmett la foudroya d'un regard noir, sa haine envers Renée se ressentait.

_- C'est à cause de vous, Esmée !_ Cracha-t-il.

Esmée eu un hoquet de surprise.

_- Vous avez ramené cette garce alors que Bells était là ! Elle l'a de nouveau rabaissé comme une sous merde !_

La mère de nos amis était pétrifiée. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à de telles accusations.

_- Em' fais gaffe à c'que tu dis ! T'vas le regretter ! _S'exclama Edward. _C'est de ma mère dont tu parles !_

Mes jambes tremblaient, je me dérobais sous elles. Edward me rattrapa.

_- Arrête… J't'en prie…_

Edward m'entraina un peu plus loin, il s'assit à même le sol. Je m'installais entre ses jambes. Mon dos contre son torse. Il m'enlaçait toujours avec force et tendresse. Je n'arrivais pas à sécher mes larmes, elles étaient trop présentes. On pouvait aisément entendre Alice dire à Esmée de venir boire un café pour permettre à Emmett de se calmer. Rosalie conseilla à Jasper de les suivre. Ils partirent tous les trois. Nous entendions toujours les chuchotements de Rose et mon frère.

_- Emmett, écoute moi, ce n'est pas la faute à Esmée si ta mère est une pourriture. Ne fais pas de mal autour de toi, à tes proches pour elle. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine._

_- Je ne veux pas faire de mal, Rosie…_

_- Tu en as fait énormément à Bella et Esmée. Tu as blessé Alice et Edward en parlant à Esmée ainsi. Em, Bella a des marques aux poignets, tu lui as fait peur…_

_- Seigneur… J'ai… Je lui ai fait du mal… Non ! Je… Je ne peux pas… pas elle… Rosie, non… _Pleura-t-il.

_- Shht… calme toi, tu iras la voir, tu lui parleras. _

_- Oui… A Esmée aussi, elle ne mérite pas ce que je lui ai dit…_

_- C'est bien vrai. Je suis fière de toi, Emmett. Tu es un homme bien._

Emmett enlaça Rosalie. Cette femme était vraiment merveilleuse. Elle avait calmé mon frère avec de simples mots et de légères caresses sur le visage. C'était une fée. Je remarquais que mes larmes s'étaient arrêtées. Edward m'embrassa sous l'oreille en me murmurant.

_- Sa va mieux ?_

Je lui fis un signe de tête pour approuver. J'avais une boule dans la gorge qui se noua quand je vis Carlisle arrivé avec sa blouse blanche. Il avait le visage impassible comme tous les médecins. Je me levais et serrais la main d'Edward. Nous rejoignîmes Rose et mon frère. Je vis Carlisle soupirer discrètement. Ça sentait la mauvaise nouvelle. Mes yeux me brulèrent de nouveau, je sentais les futures larmes se préparer. Mon corps se mit à trembler. Alice, Jasper et Esmée arrivèrent vers nous.

_- Carlisle ?_ Héla Emmett, toute trace de colère évanouit.

_- Carlie va bien._

Je soufflais de soulagement comme mes amis. Edward afficha un grand sourire. Je le pris dans mes bras en le serrant le plus fort possible. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser passionnément. Alice, Rosalie et Esmée poussèrent des cris de joie alors que les garçons riaient. J'étais sur un petit nuage.

Nous entendîmes courir, de légers petits pas que je connaissais bien. Une fillette à la chevelure blonde courrait vers nous en souriant. Une infirmière que j'avais connue dans le passé était avec elle.

_- Maman !_

Je rattrapais ma fille au vol. Je lui fis d'infinie baiser sur le visage, elle riait sous ma douce torture. J'humais son odeur de poupon. Elle m'avait tant manqué, j'avais eu tellement peur. Carlie sauta ensuite dans les bras de son oncle. Je me tournais vers Edward et lui murmurais.

_- Je dirais pour nous mais pas maintenant._

_- Pas de soucis, on se comportera normalement._

Je lui fis un sourire. L'infirmière arriva auprès de Carlisle. Il lui fit un signe d'encouragement. Elle vint vers moi et me salua tristement…


	21. Chapter 21

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne. Je posterais une suite chaque mercredi. Bonne lecture ^^

Ce sont des chapitres plus ou moins courts, je m'en excuse. Mais je ne peux pas changer, malheureusement. Merci pour vos commentaires, qui me réjouissent toujours ! C'est pour vous que je poste et voir tous vos encouragements, ça me fait énormément plaisir.

_Une fois, ma première fois... Une erreur, rien qu'une ... Une annonce, une rupture, une douleur, une responsabilité... Ma vie... Carlie !_

_**Chapitre 21**_

Angéla. Elle se trouvait plus belle que jamais, devant moi. J'avais mal au cœur de la voir. Je ne voulais rien montrer, elle ne le méritait pas. Elle m'avait fait tellement de mal avec les autres. Je vis ses yeux se remplir de larmes alors qu'elle me fixait avec intensité.

_- Je suis désolée, Bella._

Elle voulut partir mais se heurta à Carlisle. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras. Le médecin l'enlaça comme on enlace sa petite fille. J'avais le cœur comprimé devant une telle vision. Je pris Carlie contre moi, je m'accrochais à elle comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je sentais une présence derrière moi, le parfum à la menthe d'Edward. Ce dernier murmura dans mon oreille.

_- Ecoute ce qu'elle a à te dire_.

J'approuvais d'un signe de tête. Je tournais ma tête vers lui, il me souriait. Je lui confiais Carlie qui semblait fatiguer.

_- Angéla, viens. On va parler._

Angéla me regarda en séchant ses larmes. Elle fit un sourire plein d'excuses à Carlisle qui lui souriait.

_- Merci, Bella._

Je lui fis signe de me suivre. Nous partîmes toutes les deux dans un café. Je voulais qu'elle m'explique, je n'avais rien à lui dire mais elle, si. Elle devait me dire pourquoi ils avaient agi ainsi avec moi.

_Point de vue d'Emmett_

Je me sentais coupable. J'avais fait du mal à ma Bella, ma petite sœur. La colère m'avait aveuglé, je ne voulais pas la perdre, juste la protégée. Je vis ma sœur s'éloigner avec Angéla Weber, son ancienne meilleure amie.

Esmée était blotti contre son mari, je me sentais honteux de lui avoir parlé ainsi. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Rosalie était près de moi, elle me fixait en souriant. Cette femme était un ange. J'éprouvais plus qu'une simple amitié pour elle, elle était celle que je cherchais. Alice et Jasper nous saluèrent, ils voulaient rentrer. Edward portait ma nièce contre lui, elle s'endormait le pouce dans la bouche. Mon meilleur ami sortait avec ma petite sœur. J'espérais qu'il avait changé depuis le temps, il n'avait jamais réussi à rester en couple. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il fasse du mal à ma cadette. Rosalie me tira de mes songes, elle voulait que je m'excuse auprès d'Esmée. Je pris une profonde inspiration en me dirigeant vers elle.

_- Esmée, je tenais à m'excuser… Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. _

Edward, Rosalie et Carlisle souriaient. Esmée s'approcha de moi, ses yeux vert émeraudes étaient larmoyants. Elle posa une main sur ma joue.

_- Je ne t'en veux pas, mon grand. Tu veux juste le bien de ta sœur. Je suis même très fière de toi. Bella est en sécurité près de toi comme l'est Alice avec Edward et Rosalie avec Jasper. _

_- Merci, Esmée._

Esmée était la femme qu'un homme rêverait d'avoir, chanceux doc. Elle était aimante et chaleureuse, gentille et généreuse. Un enfant adorerait avoir une mère comme elle, j'aurais aimé avoir une mère comme elle. Cette femme était tellement touchante et maternelle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras sans l'écraser. Je vis Edward me faire un signe de tête, il ne m'en voulait plus. Le sourire de Carlisle n'avait pas quitté son visage, il était comme sa femme, un homme bon. Esmée me souffla des paroles rassurantes avant de s'écarter en souriant, elle nous couvait comme ses propres enfants. Même avec Bella et Carlie, qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis peu.

_- Edward, tu viens à la maison. Nous allons laisser Emmett et Rosalie, Bella viendra chercher Carlie._

Edward nous salua ainsi que le couple avant de partir. Rosalie me fit une bise sur la joue faisant ainsi battre mon cœur.

_- Je suis fière de toi !_

Nous marchâmes ensemble vers la sortie. Nos pas nous conduisent vers le parc, nous ne parlions pas. Ce silence n'avait rien de gênant ou pesant mais je le rompis avec une question qui me trottait depuis longtemps dans la tête.

_- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?_

Elle souffla avant de s'assoir sur un banc, je pris place à ses côtés. Son magnifique sourire avait disparu laissant un air de tristesse sur son visage.

_- Cela faisait six ans que j'étais parti de Forks pour Paris, la capitale de la France. Je m'étais fait des amis géniaux dont Bree et Jane. Jane sortait avec Alec, ils étaient adorables. Je suis sorti avec Royce, le meilleur ami d'Alec. J'avais quinze ans, j'étais naïve. Je suis restée avec lui pendant quatre ans, j'étais amoureuse et c'était mon premier amour. _

_Un soir, je voulais faire une surprise à Royce, j'avais fini ma journée, je suis entrée dans son appartement sans frappé. Première erreur. J'entendais du bruit dans la chambre et dans le salon, il y avait deux coupes de champagne. J'ai ouvert la porte de la chambre. Seconde erreur. Royce et Bree couchaient ensemble, ils m'ont entendu. Ils ont essayé de s'expliquer mais je m'en fichais. Je suis parti. J'avais dix-neuf et mon cœur était brisé. Je voulais mon frère. J'en ai parlé à Jane qui m'a convaincu de rester, c'était comme une sœur pour moi. Elle était de bons conseils. Jane et moi, on ne leurs a plus reparlé, ils nous avaient trahis. Alec a aussi tourné le dos à Royce et Bree. Un an après, nous avions le diplôme en poche. Jane et moi marchions pour rejoindre Alec. Bree était là, affichant son ventre rond. Alec et elle se disputaient, Jane et moi sommes arrivées en courant. Elle nous demandait pardon, Royce l'avait plaqué. Jane et elle ont commencé à se battre. On a essayé de les séparer avec Alec mais Jane, elle était tellement accrochée à Bree… _(Elle commença à pleurer)_ Bree l'a poussé et Jane a perdu l'équilibre. Elle est passée par-dessus le pont. J'ai hurlé… Je voulais aller la cherche. Alec pleurait et me retenait par la même occasion. J'ai réussi à frapper Bree qui était ensuite sonné. J'ai regardé par-dessus le pont pour voir le corps de Jane… elle est morte…_

Je la pris dans mes bras pour la calmer. Son histoire me faisait mal au cœur.

_- Alec s'est refermé sur lui-même, j'avais perdu ma meilleure amie et lui, l'amour de sa vie. Pour oublier tout cela, et tiré un trait sur cette histoire, Alec est retourné chez lui, en Italie. J'ai attendu de me sentir mieux pour revenir. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de Bree et de Royce, Alec se noie dans le travail et les aventures d'un soir pour oublier son amour perdu et moi, je veux profiter des gens que j'aime. Je n'ai pas parlé de ça à Jasper, ne lui dit pas. _

_- Je te le promets. _

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. La bercer pour l'apaiser me semblait la meilleure solution. Elle mit bien vingt minutes pour se calmer. Je venais de réagir. J'avais eu mal au cœur quand elle m'avait parlé de Royce, son amour pour lui. J'avais senti de la haine quand il lui avait fait du mal. J'étais amoureux d'elle.

_- Tu me plais, Rosie !_

Je lui avais dit sans réfléchir, sans penser aux conséquences de ses quelques mots. C'était seulement mon cœur qui venait de parler et d'avouer ce que je me cachais depuis le premier instant où son regard avait croisé le mien quelques semaines plus tôt.


	22. Chapter 22

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer mais l'histoire est mienne. Je posterais une suite chaque mercredi. Bonne lecture ^^

Ce sont des chapitres plus ou moins courts, je m'en excuse. Mais je ne peux pas changer, malheureusement. Merci pour vos commentaires, qui me réjouissent toujours ! C'est pour vous que je poste et voir tous vos encouragements, ça me fait énormément plaisir.

_Une fois, ma première fois... Une erreur, rien qu'une ... Une annonce, une rupture, une douleur, une responsabilité... Ma vie... Carlie !_

_**Chapitre 22**_

_Point de vue de Bella_

J'avais été cherché Carlie chez les Cullen, hier soir. Je n'avais pas pu embrasser Edward puisque ma fille était là. C'était fou comme j'avais du mal de me passer de lui. Je parlerais à ma princesse de ma relation avec Edward tout à l'heure. Elle était petite, elle ne comprendrait pas beaucoup mais tant pis.

Angéla et moi avions parlé pendant des heures, j'avais pleuré, ri et souri. Je ne lui en voulais plus. Elle m'avait expliqué que c'était Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton et Tyler Crowley qui étaient les responsables des rumeurs au lycée. Angéla et Ben Cheney n'avaient rien à voir. Mon amie souffrait en silence à cause de cela, je l'avais renié sans savoir si elle était ou non coupable. Je m'en voulais. Elle m'avait confié que Jessica avait fait un déni de grossesse quelques mois après ma fuite. Mike l'avait mis en cloque avant de la quitter. Son enfant devait avoir le même âge que Carlie à quelques mois près. Je lui avais demandé de me parler d'elle, je voulais savoir ce que mon Angéla était devenue depuis. Elle était toujours avec Ben, ils étaient fiancés. Elle était infirmière dans le service pédiatrie et maternité. Ben était un jeune avocat, il apprenait peu à peu les ficelles du métier grâce à un ami de son père. J'avais en quelque sorte retrouvé ma meilleure amie.

Carlie arriva dans la cuisine, son pouce dans la bouche et son doudou en forme de lapin dans l'autre. Ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés et son visage était encore endormi. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours adorables dans son pyjama « Bambi ». Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras. Je lui fis un baiser sur la joue. Ma fille était vraiment toute ma vie. Elle nicha son visage dans mon cou en soupirant.

_- Tu veux déjeuner, mon bébé ?_

Elle hocha la tête. Je la fis s'assoir à table pendant que je sortais un bol et des céréales. Je versais ensuite un peu de lait et lui donnais son petit déjeuner. Elle posa son doudou près d'elle et commença à manger. Je pris une tasse de café avant de m'installer devant elle et de la regarder avec tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle.

_- Maman ?_

_- Oui, mon cœur ?_

_- On va voir tonton Met ?_

_- Peut être. Carlie, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Tu m'écoute ?_

_- Oui._

_- Es-ce que tu aimes bien Edward ?_

_- Oh oui ! Il est zentil, maman ! Pouquoi ? _

_- Il va être souvent à la maison, c'est devenu une personne très importante pour moi. Tu comprends ?_

Je vis une petite ride se former entre ses sourcils, elle réfléchissait à ce que je venais de lui dire. Elle prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, elle avait les mêmes mimiques que moi. Je vis ses prunelles chocolats brillés.

_- C'est ton namoureux ?_

_- Oui… _Soufflais-je.

Contre toute attente, Carlie tapa dans ses mains en souriant, comme le faisait souvent Alice. Elle me faisait sourire. Un vrai petit ange.

Prochaine étape, demandé à Edward de rester à la maison au lieu de squatter chez ses parents. Je voulais qu'il reste, n'aimant pas être seule à la maison sans avoir un homme pour veiller en cas de problème. Emmett étant souvent absent en ce moment. Je devais avoir une discussion avec mon frère. Je sais qu'il s'en veut pour ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital.

_Point de vue d'Edward_

Je venais de me lever, la douceur de la peau de Bella m'avait manqué. Je mettais vraiment attacher à elle. Les larmes qu'elle avait versées à l'hôpital m'avaient transpercé le cœur de mille flèches. Cela me faisait peur d'être autant dépendant d'une femme mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Cupidon m'avait pris pour cible, une flèche en plein cœur pour que je puisse aimer cette adorable femme. Je n'avais pas réellement peur de m'engager avec Bella et d'avoir par conséquence à protéger Carlie. C'était une gamine attachante. J'avais peur que justement cet enfant ne veuille pas de moi dans la vie de sa maman. La décision reposerait sur elle, je le savais. Bella ne prendrait pas le risque de faire du mal à sa fille même pour son bonheur.

Mon père et ma mère étaient déjà devant leurs cafés. Je fis une bise à ma mère et une tape sur l'épaule de mon père comme salut.

_- Sa va, mon chéri ? _Demanda Esmée.

_- Oui, ça va. _

Je pris une tasse de café bien chaude avant de m'assoir. Je voyais que ma mère ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil à mon père. Carlisle souffla.

_- Edward, mon fils, il faut que l'on parle de ta relation avec Isabella._

_- Nous connaissons tes habitudes avec les femmes mais Bella est une fille bien. Elle a trop souffert pour que tu joues avec ses sentiments. Elle a besoin d'être aimé. _

_- Papa, maman, je sais tout ça et je ne joue pas avec elle. Je me suis vraiment attaché à elle, je veux être avec elle et pas seulement en elle._

Mon père me souriait avec de la fierté dans le regard. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas quand je ramenais des filles à baiser à la maison. Voir de la fierté dans son regard remplissait mon cœur de joie. Ma mère avait des larmes dans les yeux. Elle avait peur que je ne trouve pas de femme avec qui je serais bien. Elle devait être rassurée.

_- Je suis content, mon gars ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à jouer avec ma sœur parce que je te préviens que ton petit pénis finira autour de mon cou ! _

_- Je n'ai pas un petit pénis…_

_- Edward ! Emmett !_ Sermonna ma mère.

Emmett entra dans la cuisine et me tapa virilement l'épaule manquant de me la déboiter. J'ignorais ce qu'il faisait là.

_- Ma douce Esmée, Rosalie est d'accord pour dimanche._

_- Quoi dimanche ?_ Demandais-je.

_- Ta douce et gentille maman fait un repas dimanche midi. Le lutin diabolique et Jazz' sont déjà au courant. Rose est d'accord et moi aussi. Il ne reste plus que toi et Bella, je te laisse lui dire._

_- D'accord. Eh ! Emmett, il y a un truc entre Rose et toi ?_

Emmett haussa les épaules avant de faire un clin d'œil et de quitter la maison. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je partis ensuite m'habiller pour rendre une petite visite à ma Bella. Ma nouvelle priorité dans la vie. Mon coup de foudre.


End file.
